A Entire Life time
by Huzzah-94
Summary: My life was great...or at least i thought it was. everything changed after my adopted parents died. i had to leave my boyfriend and now i am with my real family. The halliwells.to stay with my mother Piper and my aunts i have to fight Demons mainly but...
1. 16 years

**this is my first story so be nice just a bit. i don't really know what this is about yet, but hang in there with me for a bit, i promise to try make it interesting.  
i don't own anything or anyone so far, but David but i dont want him.  
(there are things in here that did not happen in the show, or things that did happen that are not in here. you'll see just read and i'll explain later)**

An Entire Life Time

Well this is my story, all my life I was different from my friends and I knew why, I had powers. My parents told me I was adopted as soon as I was old enough to understand, they said that no matter what they are still my parents.

They died three months ago, car crash, I live with my boyfriend David, and we've been together for about a year now.

I found my birth mother her name is Piper Halliwell she lives right here in San Francisco.

David is not that good to me anymore, but I have to stay with him or I'll end up in an orphanage.

I'm done school already; I'm really smart for my age.

I'm going to sneak out while David is at work tomorrow, to see my mom.

I walk to her road Prescott Street, then to her house 1329, it's beautiful an old Victorian style manor.

I walk up and ring the bell, some lady opens the door, but I know she's not Piper, I can feel it.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hi, is Piper home?" I asked the lady.

"Yes, may I ask what you want with her?" she asked politely.

"I need to talk to her, privately" I said.

The lady let me in and went off to get piper.

"Who are you?" Piper asked I turned around to meet her stare.

She looks me strait in the eye and I know she knows who I am.

"Prue, Prue Melinda" I replied.

She pulls me into a breath taking hug.

"I can't believe it's you" she said into my neck. I rub her back.

When she lets me go her face was stained with tears.

"16 years I've wanted to some how get you back. Every single day I regretted giving you away" she said then she wiped her face.

"Why did you?" I asked.

"I was only 16, I didn't know what to do with you, I tried, I kept you for a year, but I couldn't look after you" she said.

"Piper… Oh sorry" a man said walking in but turning around again.

I knew who he was the moment I saw him, he had blue eyes just like me, I had Pipers hair, but his eyes.

**well there it is, what do you think? who could be Prue's dad? you'll just have to wait and see.  
(Piper had Prue when she was 16 and didn't tell anyone but...guess who) **

**Info on next chapter: An affair,a break-up, family reunion, father-daughter bonding, someone leaving, someone coming,and someone new.**


	2. Meet the family

**Well here it is, bet you didn't think it this way lol. anyways ,more to come soon  
don't own a thing yet**

The man walked out.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at where he was.

"That's Cole, your Aunt Phoebe's boyfriend" Piper replied.

"Oh…I thought he was someone else" I said.

"Yeah well so did I. come one lets go introduce you to every one, this is going to be hard to explain" piper said taking my hand and leading me to another room.

There was two ladies in there on of them was the one who opened the door, three men one of them Cole.

"Who's the girl?" one of them asked.

"This…this is…my daughter Prue" Piper said.

Everyone was just shocked looking from me to Piper.

"What? With who, When?" one of the ladies asked.

"well…phoebe do you remember when I was about 16 I was really pissed at Grams and everyone, I ran away, I was just walking for a long time I got lost, I found a club I sneaked inside. I got wasted and this guy walks up to me and tells me to put the glass down, he was nice he just wanted to take me home, he said I was to young to be there, I said no and continued to drink. He grabbed my glass and put it down and put me over his shoulder and brought me to his car. He asked me where I live I didn't tell him I said not to bring me back there like this. He bought me a hotel room and made sure I was ok with it, he was about to leave when I pushed him back to the bed and locked the door, I made him do it, I was drank and well you know wasn't thinking." She said looking at me.

"Do you remember the guy's name?" one of them asked.

"What was the club called?" a man asked.

"Seven Sins" Cole said.

"How would you know?" a lady asked.

"I was there; it's a club for demons. Whenever a mortal walks in there they let them get drunk and then kill them, I couldn't let that happen to the girl, she was too young" Cole said.

"Oh my god, that's gross. Are you saying that you slept with Piper?" a lady asked.

"I didn't know who he was then. When you introduced me I knew it was him, after a while Cole took me aside and we decided we wouldn't tell anyone. When I found out I was pregnant I told Grams and she cast a spell on me that made everyone else see me normally, nine months later I gave birth to Prue, I tried to keep her I had her for a year until I finally gave her away" Piper said.

"I can't believe you" one omen said and then bright white shiny thingy came around him and he was gone.

"Wait! Leo!" Piper yelled.

Everyone just stood there and looked at me; it was getting kind of creepy.

"So… what do I call you guys?" I asked.

"Oh yeah right well this is Phoebe and Paige your aunts, Chris he's our white lighter from the future, and Cole your dad" Piper said pointing to each one.

"This is so messed up, I'm leaving" phoebe said walking out.

"Well I guess I'll go I'm already tearing this family apart" I said turning around.

"No honey, you aren't, just wait here" Piper said then ran out after Phoebe.

"I got to go, work" Paige said then she left.

"I'll go see if I can talk some sense into Leo" Chris said then left too in the same way Leo did.

It was just Cole and me; there was a long awkward silence.

"Come here" Cole said with open arms.

I walked over and we hugged, I felt so safe in his arms, I felt like a kid again.

"Daddy?" I asked. "Yeah baby?" he asked.

"I missed you" I said burying my head into his chest.

"I missed you too so much" he said rubbing my back.

Piper was standing in the door way watching us.

Dad looked up "where's Phoebe?" he asked.

"She's gone, she said she's not coming back" Piper said with tears in her eyes

**haha i'm leaving you on a clifhanger, i'll update soon though.**

**(PLEASE review, tell me what you think should happen now)**


	3. Like Piper

**well here it is. i'm sorry to you people who dont like it, i'm trying my best**

"Shit" I whispered.

Dad looked down at my shocked.

"Sorry. Mom do you know where she went?" I asked.

"No" she replied and sunk onto the couch.

"Great. Well I'll go talk to her, then I'll come back and hopefully by then Chris has talked Leo into coming back, I'll talk to Leo" I said.

"How are you going to find Phoebe?" dad asked.

"well…I can…I have this power, I can go wherever I want when I want and to whoever I want, all I have to do is think of her and it will bring me to her" I said.

"Be careful" mom said.

I nodded and closed my eyes and thought of my new aunt.

I opened my eyes and I was in a Bar.

"Okay this is so illegal I can't be in here for another two years. Why would she come here its way to filthy" I said looking around for her.

I saw her sitting at the bar; she didn't look that drunk yet.

I got there just in time.

"I think that's enough for you Aunt Pheebs" I said sitting down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents or something? And I don't think you should be in here, aren't you only 16?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I was worried about you, you weren't supposed to run out like that, and you were supposed to come back with mom when she san after you" I said.

"What can you see the future or something?" she asked downing whatever it was she had in her glass.

"Why did you run out?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Everything was fine until you came along, Cole and I was happy, Piper and Leo were perfect. Now everything is shit, I can't stand back and watch it all go down the drain" she said.

"Well sorry for existing. Look Phoebe it's not their fault, it was just one stupid, drunk night and the only that came out of it was me, you can't blame them for anything. If you do well you're really just saying you hate me, because the only way they are together now is through me. I'm not saying you can just go back to the way it was before, I'm just saying don't leave because of me, I just wanted a family, I didn't want to be alone anymore, I can't look after myself like that yet I'm only 16" I said.

"You sound just like Piper. You look so much like her too, you just have Coles eyes" phoebe said.

"Yeah I know. Will you come home? Please? I'd like if I got to spend time with you, I need someone to teach me how to get in trouble" I said.

"Sure, I'd love to. How old are you? I need an age limit to how much I should teach you" she said.

"16 I'm going to be seventeen soon though" I said.

"Good, I can teach you everything then" phoebe said.

"So how did you get here?" she asked.

"I… just come on" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes" I said then she did.

I thought of the manner and we were there.

"Oh my god! Cole!" mom yelled standing up from the couch.

"Is Leo here?" I asked.

Mom shook her head no.

"Okay, well you three can talk and I'll go call Chris and Leo, I need to talk to them" I said leaving my dad and mom with Aunt Phoebe.

"She's sure like you Piper" phoebe said.

"I was thinking more Prue" mom said.

"Maybe it's the name" dad joked.

"Chris? Chris!" I yelled in another room.

Chris appeared in the white lights.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you talked to dear old Leo" I said.

"Yes I did" he said.

"Well is he good with it? Or you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"I've got it under control thanks" he said. I could tell I really annoy him, its fun so I keep going.

"Ha! You got it under control. Let me talk to him, I got Phoebe back didn't I?" I asked.

"So? That doesn't mean anything" Chris said.

"Why won't you let me talk to him? Its not like I'm going to kill him or something" I said.

"Fine you can. Just wait though I need to talk to you" he said.

"Well? What is it?" I asked he was just standing there staring at me.

"Why are you here? You weren't supposed to come yet" he said.

"What do you mean yet? This is my family, I can come whenever I want" I said.

"But… you were supposed to come after I was born! Now I can't be born because you split up my parents!" Chris just about yelled.

**there it is hope you like, review if you do or don't you know either one**

**please reveiw i'd be internaly greatful (lol)**


	4. My problem

"what the hell is going on in here!" mom asked running in with everyone else.

"Nothing" Chris said.

"Oh really, then why are you yelling at my daughter?" mom asked.

"I don't have to answer that" Chris replied.

Then I heard him in my head.

"Don't tell them anything" he said.

"What? How the hell do you know about this power?" I asked.

"I'm from the future, remember. Just promise me not to tell any of them" he said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I'm your brother" he said.

I looked over at him and he was pleading me with his eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Fine I won't tell anybody, only if you help me with my problem" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked out loud.

I glared at him.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Is something wrong?" mom asked.

"Nothing mom, I have to go though, my boyfriend is going to be home any second now and will kill me if I'm not there" I said walking fast to the door.

I just about got there when I heard Chris again.

"Just call me if he does anything" he said.

"I know. I'll be back later, he has a night shift tonight" I said.

"Be careful" he said then I walked out.

I walked to our apartment, when I opened the door the house smelled of beer.

"Great now I have to go back there looking…" I thought just before someone hit me from behind causing me to fall to the floor.

"Where have you been bitch" David slurred.

"Out" I said getting up rubbing my head.

"Yeah I know that, where?" he said, he looked like he was getting ready to hit me again.

"None of your business" I said.

He hit me right in the face and a couple time in the stomach.

"It is if your not here when I get back. I got back and your gone, no food, the house is a mess" he said.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time" I said trying not to anger him more.

"you know I think you should just stay here when I'm not here and only go out when I'm with you" he said walking towards me.

He was inches away I could smell the beer on his breath. He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"How does that sound babe? We could spend more quality time together" he said running his hands up my hips.

"Go to hell. You're never going to get me to do that" I said spitting on him.

He hit me again in the face and made me fall to the floor half unconscious.

"Oh yeah, I can make you do anything, I am your guardian" he said unzipping his pants.

I froze up, I just laid there staring up at him shocked.

He came over and started undressing me. He had my pants and shirt off and stood to look at me.

"Mm fresh meat" he said he slid his pants down and started to take off the rest of my clothes.

I finally came to my senses and froze him before he got my underwear off.

I got up and looked around for something to hit him with.

I found one of his bats in our closet.

"CHRIS!" I yelled.

Seconds later Chris was standing in front of me.

"Oh my god, Prue what happened?" he asked.

He looked at me half naked then turned around and saw David without any pants on.

"Basterd" Chris yelled punching him.

David unfroze and fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did you come from" David said.

I froze David again.

"Chris, leave him alone, I can handle him" I said.

"I'm not leaving him alone with you. He just about rapped you, and you like you've been hit by a bus" Chris said.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. I can freeze him if he does anything more. I just froze up earlier from shock. I'm fine, now go" I said.

"Fine I'll be at the manor. Go there straight after you've done something with him" Chris said then he orbed away.

I unfroze David and he stood up.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked walking towards me again.

"Nothing" I said suddenly scared.

"Better not have" he said then he hit me hard across the face and I fell unconscious.

**what will happen next? what will Chris do when Prue doesn't come home? wel lyou'll just have to wait and see.**

**please review and tell me what you think**


	5. The Oldest

**Chapter 5: The oldest**

I opened my eyes, I was in my bed, but I can't remember anything, I sit up.

"David!" I yell then I look over at the clock.

"He's probably at work now" I said to myself.

I get up and look down.

"Okay…why am I naked?" I asked.

I go to the bathroom and just about vomit at what I look like.

I have a black eye, split lip, a huge bruise on my cheek, and many others all over my body.

"What the hell?" I said trying to touch one but flinching away.

I walked back to my room and I got flashes of David he was doing something horrible to me, every time I closed my eyes I saw it.

I went over to my bed and pulled the covers back; I fell back into the corner and pulled my legs to my chest.

There was a big stain of blood on the mattress.

I sat there for the longest time not daring to close my eyes; I didn't want to see it again,

I feel a sharp pain around my stomach; I look down to see a huge cut along my hip.

There are others but that ones the worst, he must have had a knife.

My blood was all over the place and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I finally pass out.

"She's ok. It's only been two hours since she said she would come over" Chris said pacing in the living room in front of mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige.

"Maybe they made up and now are…" aunt phoebe said.

"Okay that's gross. I don't want to hear about my daughter doing the naughty" mom said.

"What she is 16 and that's when you had her" Paige said.

"So? I don't want her repeating my mistakes. I know something good came from **my** mistake but I don't want her to do it" mom said.

"Anyways what about her now, I know they didn't make up. David is a drunken idiot and I know Prue never would have made nice with him. I'm going over there to check on her" he said stopping his pacing.

"Go, and bring her back with you, whatever she is doing, no matter what just bring her here. If this David is as bad as you say he is I'm not going to let my little girl live with him" Dad said.

"Of course" Chris said then he orbed.

He orbs into my living room and looks around the dark apartment.

"Prue?" he said.

He walks around slowly and finds the light he looks around the room is a mess, all of David's beer bottles, and the clothes he ripped off me.

"Prue!" Chris yells when he sees my underwear.

He runs around and looks everywhere in the kitchen, the bathroom, in the living room again, then finally in the bed room.

He just about passes out when he sees the mess of blood everywhere

He looks around and sees me curled up in the corner.

"Oh god Prue" he said running over to me.

He tried to wake me but I didn't, he shook me, he checked my pulse.

"Shit! I'm going to kill that man!" he said pulling me into his arms and wrapping his jacket around my naked body.

He picked me up, "God she's so light. I guess right now I'm the oldest." He said looking down at me then he orbed back to the manor.


	6. Safe

**Chapter 6: safe**

Chris orbed into the manor living room and laid me on the couch.

"Piper, Cole!" he yelled and everyone came running in.

Mom came to me and was kneeling beside me.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"David…he…raped her" Chris said.

"I'm going to kill the son of bitch!" dad said turning to go.

"Cole no, we need to look after Prue and we can't very well do that with you in jail" mom said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Dad came over and sat on the coffee table behind mom, Chris was sitting by my legs I had curled myself up again.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked scared.

"We need to bring her to the hospital to get the…rape kit" Phoebe said.

"We should put some clothes on her" Paige said.

"Yeah…Paige can you go up to my room and grab some? Seeing as how I'm the smallest she should be able to just about fit my stuff" mom said never taking her eyes off me.

"Yep" Paige said running out.

"She's too small for her age that David guy probably didn't feed her properly" Phoebe said.

"She's really light too, I could believe how easy it was to carry her" Chris said.

"She's not even back with us for a day and she's already hurt" mom said.

"Piper this isn't our fault, if she didn't find us then she would still be in that apartment bleeding to death. She wouldn't have anyone to run to" dad said with a hand on moms shoulder.

Mom leaned her head onto dad's hand.

"Okay I found one of your old joggers and shirts she might fit" Paige said coming in with them.

"Um okay, Cole I know she's your daughter but I think this is something we should do, so…" phoebe said then dad got up and left the room.

"I'll go too" Chris said then he followed Cole out.

Mom sat me up and took the jacket off me.

"Oh my god" they all said.

"My poor baby" mom said putting the shirt on me it was big on me.

"Okay um we need to be careful when we put on the pants, she's got a huge cut here" mom said while they figured out a way to do it without hurting me more.

"Okay there" Paige said after they got them on me.

"We really need to feed her when this is all over" Phoebe said.

"Yep she's never going to be hungry here" mom said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"She's sure going to be one spoiled teenager hey?" Paige joked.

"Oh of course, she's going to have everything" mom said.

"Just think she would be uncontrollable right now if she lived with us all her life" Phoebe said.

"Not every teenager is like you Pheebs" mom said.

"We ready?" dad asked walking back in with Chris.

"Yep…um are we driving?" mom asked.

"I think it would be best. We don't want her to wake up during the trip" dad replied.

"Okay well I'll drive and you and Cole can sit in the back with her" Phoebe said.

"Yeah" dad said picking me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck.

"She's so innocent, she's still a child, and I can't believe that basterd would do something like this" Dad said looking down at me.

"We'll get him for it, don't worry about that we will" mom said.

"She's safe now, nothing and nobody will hurt her anymore" Phoebe said.

They walked out to mom's car seeing as how it could fit all of them.

"Chris you can sit in the middle seat and Prue can sit on your lap, Paige can sit in the front with Phoebe" mom said then they all got in to where they were instructed.

They got to the hospital and told a doctor what happened, he said he'll take care of me and told them to go wait in the waiting room but mom refused to leave my side so he let her come with me.

I was having a nightmare of what happened or a premonition of it I can never tell.

"NO!" I yelled sitting up fast. I looked around and I was in a hospital.

"Prue are you ok?" mom asked I looked over at her.

"What? How did I get here?" I asked laying back down because it hurt to sit.

"We brought you. Chris went to check on you and found you like that, he orbed you home and then we brought you here" mom said.

"No you shouldn't have, David he'll…" I said.

"He won't lay a finger on you, baby we won't let him" mom said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're in the waiting room, the doctor said you should be alone for a while but I didn't want you out of my sight" mom said sitting back down beside my bed.

"Thanks mom" I said hoarsely.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being here, I love you" I said as my eyes started to close again and I was captured by a restless sleep.


	7. Greg?

**Chapter 7: Greg?**

I woke up again feeling much better, I looked over for mom and she was sleeping.

She woke up and looked at me.

"Hey how are you feeling now?" she asked tiredly.

"Better. Can I go home yet? How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A couple days, the doctor said you needed rest so we just let you sleep. I'll go get him" mom said standing up and walking out.

Hmm I wonder if it's him, I remember him a little last time I saw him was when I was three.

"She just woke up" mom said walking in with him.

I laid there and stared at him.

"Greg?" I asked.

"House" he said.

"I knew you'd recognize him. I told you" mom said coming back to my side.

He just stood in the door way looking back at me, Gregory House, the one who delivered me, he was mom's doctor when she had aurora fever and was pregnant with me, mom made him deliver me she said she wouldn't let anyone else do it.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked coming further in the room.

"Better. What happened to your leg?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said in a tone. He was different then how I remembered him, he was meaner.

"Why are you acting like that" I asked.

"Because that's who he is" a brown haired lady said walking in with a blond haired guy and a black man.

"It's not how I remember him" I said.

"Who is this?" the man with blond hair asked in an Australian accent.

"Nobody" House said.

"She's Prue and I'm Piper Halliwell" mom said.

"I'm Dr. Cameron and this is Dr. Chase and Forman" the brown haired girl said while she checked some of the stuff I was connected to.

"Do you all go by your last name?" I asked.

"Yeah, more corporate" Chase replied.

"What are you guys names?" I asked.

"Alison" Cameron or Alison said.

"Robert but I prefer you call me Chase" Chase said.

"Eric" Forman said not looking up from my charts.

"Why are we here? She doesn't need a diagnoses she got raped" Forman asked House.

"She's my Goddaughter" House said.

"I moved away when I was three my adopted father got a better job offer some where else so we moved there. My dad liked House he let me stay here while he and mom were at work." I said.

"Yeah and now she's back with us and we're going to be fine now" mom said.

"Hmm it's hard to imagine someone liking House" Chase said.

"Yeah, can I go home yet?" I asked.

"Of course, Chase, go get the forms" House said.

"Your 16?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah my adopted parents died three months ago in a car crash, I moved in with my boyfriend David, he's 21. He drinks sometimes and I sneaked out on him to find my real mom and dad, he sort of caught me and well you know" I said.

"Well he didn't do any permanent damage, your going to be fine" House said.

"Great, now I need to get out of here, no offence but I hate hospitals" I said pulling the covers off me and swinging my legs off the bed.

"Yeah I know, it took you a while to get use to it when your dad use to drop you off, but after a while you were running around making the nurses chase after you" House said.

"Yeah I remember it was when your leg was still good and we would play tag and hide and seek. Where's aunt Cuddy? I remember she always use to get angry at you for letting me do that but then turn around and give me a lollypop" I asked I got used of calling them these names after a while.

"Yeah she's still the same stuck up bitch she always was" he said. Cameron and mom glared at him.

"What? She is" I said.

"Prue" mom said in a motherly tone.

"What I am a teenage, aren't I" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll let this one slide, but only this one. It's too hard to stay mad at you" mom said.

"Okay, okay lets go home I want to see dad and Chris, and Aunt Phoebe and Paige" I said

"Well see you Prue, come visit me some time and we'll annoy the crap out of Cuddy" House said walking out with Cameron and Forman.

**Well what you think? I just had to put House in there its another of my favorite shows, along with Supernatural and Picket Fences so there may be some people from those shows in here as well.**


	8. New Life

**Chapter 8: New life**

* * *

"We're home!" I yelled when mom and I walked into the manor.

I was leaning on mom; House said David cut me pretty bad they had to stitch up most of me.

In seconds I was engulfed in hugs and questions.

"Ok ow! Just let me sit down for a sec guys jeez I just got back" I said.

"Oh yeah right, this way" Phoebe said.

"So how are you feeling now?" dad asked.

"Better, obviously or they wouldn't have let me out" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, well what would you like to do? You can do anything you want" mom said.

"Hmm, how 'bout we have a family night? We can get movies, have supper, and watch the movies together all pilled on the couch. I always use to do that with my other parents" I said.

"Well um…what movie do you want? I'll go get it before dinner" dad asked.

"Can I come with you? Please" I asked.

"Prue you just got out of the hospital" mom said.

"Aw mom, please, we'll shimmer there, and I won't walk too much" I pleaded.

"Yeah please mom, she'll be fine Piper, I wont let her go running around the store, I may have just started this but I'm not stupid" dad said helping me stand up.

"This is like arguing with two Cole's this isn't fair" mom said throwing her arms around.

"Well what you expect? Look at her parents, you are just as stubborn." Phoebe said.

"Now but I wasn't when I was her age" mom said back.

"Mom just let me go, we'll be back in a sec" I said.

"Fine, what do you want for supper and I'll start making it while your gone" mom asked.

"Anything" I said seconds before dad shimmered as out.

"Some attitude that girl has hey Pipe" a voice said but it didn't belong to any of the three left there.

They looked around confused and then she came out from around the corner.

"…Prue…?" mom barely said.

"Yep, in the flesh" she said.

Mom and Phoebe ran and hugged her tightly.

"Okay need to breath, don't want to die again" she said.

"That's so not funny" phoebe said pulling back her face stained with tears as well as moms.

"Hey Paigie come give your big sis a hug" Prue said with open arms Paige hesitated then went and hugged her.

"How?" mom asked as they all sat down.

"Well I think it has something to do with your girl" Prue said.

"My girl? What does she have to do with it?" mom asked.

"the elders said something about her being the key, they said she had all the charmed powers and some more of her own they didn't tell me, but they also said she has the ability to bring someone back from the dead, they said she doesn't know about it yet. She brought me back accidentally, she can only do it sometime though they said, and it takes a lot of magic and energy to do it" Prue said.

"My…Prue is the key? Key to what?" mom asked.

"Everything, she can do anything she wants, when she gets to her full power the elders said she can even get rid of all the demons. Thankfully it won't be anytime soon" Prue said.

"So you're alive? Real?" Paige asked.

"Yep, cool hey? I get to finish my life" Prue said she had the biggest smile on her face.

"So Piper what did Darrel say?" Paige asked.

"Well he said they'd get him, I told him to keep it quiet, he wanted to talk to Prue but I told him I just want her to forget about it. So far she has, I think the spell worked, she knows it happened but its not affecting her, it's just hard to pretend it doesn't affect me either. She will remember how it hurt her though, but by then I hope she's found someone better" mom said.

"Did he talk to Chris? Because Chris saw David" Paige asked.

"Yeah he did, Chris gave him the address, Darrel phoned this morning and said they'd go over, I'm just waiting for the call. I asked Darrel for some time with him, I want him to pay for what he did to my baby" mom said with absolute hate in her eyes.

"Ok Piper you need to breath, just wait till they got him to lash out" Prue said.

"I know I'll have him soon" she said.

"I'm not a baby, dad, if I don't want it I don't want it" I said as dad and I re-appeared.

"I was just saying it would be nice to watch, I mean I did miss most of your childhood, now I don't even get to watch kiddy movies with you" dad said we were facing each other.

"I never liked watching kid movies dad, I always liked watching scary movies. You didn't miss much I'm still the same as I was when I was little" I said then I looked around and at who was in there and I stopped at the new lady in there.

"Hi" I said to her "who's this?" I asked mom.

"Prue?" dad asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"No this is Prue, your aunt" mom said.

"Hey, mice to meet you, you look just like Piper, but you have Coles eyes. Isn't Cole with you Pheebs?" she asked even though she knnew the answer i saw it in her eyes she just wanted mom to say.

"Yeah he was" Phoebe said.

"um Prue you remember when I was about 16 that fight I had with Grams, well I sort of ran away, I snuck into a bar The Seven Sins, I didn't know it was a demon bar but he saved me from them after I was just about wasted" mom said.

"Why didn't I meet her when I got here?" I asked.

"Well sweetie you see she was dead" Phoebe said.

"Dead, why isn't she now?" I asked.

"You sort of brought her back" Paige said.

"I did, but I didn't do anything" I said.

"You did, you gave me new life you brought me back" Prue said.

"Yes, know lets worry about that later right know lets celebrate. What movies did you guys get?" mom asked.

"The Happening,Mirrors, and Sisterhood of the traveling pants" I said.

"Oh why so many scary ones?" mom asked.

"I like them" I said.

"See right there that's Piper" aunt Prue said.

"Well we might as well start living our new life" dad said.

"Yeah, but someone's missing, where's Chris?" I asked.

"At the club where he always is" mom said.

"Why? I want him here" I said then Chris came out of no where and fell right to the floor.

"There now we're complete" I said smilling down at him.

* * *

**There Prue is back everything is fine…for now.  
****Piper put a spell on Prue, she knows it happened but doesn't think about it. Piper on the other hand does, she called Darrel and is going to make David pay.  
****So everyone is just pretending it didn't happen for Prue.  
Prue is very much like her mother was when she was that age but has some of Cole too, she's very happy, but can be a sarcastic little witch sometimes (no pun intended) she just likes to have fun all the time.**

**There was some info and the reason why Prue and everyone was "taking it lightly" **

**Oh and older Prue knows everything that happened she was watching over the family all of the years **


	9. Sibling stuff

**Chapter 9: Sibling Stuff**

Well everything is going fine now it's been two weeks since I moved in.

Mom doesn't know but I know what she did to David and I'm relieved he got sent away for god only knows how long.

Anyways I grew close to everyone, we each had a special bond, Aunt phoebe would tell me all the things she would do when she was my age, Aunt Paige told me how she learned her magic and how she felt, aunt Prue and I are the closest I talk to her about personal stuff, and mom, dad and I always spend Saturday together just the three of us.

Aunt Phoebe and dad aren't together anymore, dad and mom aren't together either though.

During my spare time I try to figure out a way to get mom to sleep with Leo at least once.

I know gross, but I have to do it or I won't get my Brother, I was thinking of just casting a spell on them, I got really good at my craft.

* * *

"Hey! I thought I told you guys not to come here unless you have a death wish" I yelled at a demon.

Everyone was out at the time; it was just me at home.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled then they all exploded and their guts and stuff went everywhere.

"Gross! That was cool, but why do they have to leave such a mess?" I said wiping some guck off my face.

"Chris!" I yelled.

He orbed in and made a face at all the stuff.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Spring cleaning, they decided the house looks better with them all over it. I don't get why they don't understand I will kill them if they come here. Just because I'm a 16 year old girl that's not all that big or tough looking I can still kill them without lifting a finger" I said.

"Prue, how did you kill them this time? Whenever you kill a demon it doesn't leave him scattered all over the room" Chris said looking around again.

"I don't know I just yelled at them, I was just tired of them, and I sort of made them explode" I said.

"Explode? Like you tried to freeze them but instead they exploded?" he asked.

"No like I yelled at them to get out and poof they're in chunks on the chandelier" I said.

"It is a mess in here mom will freak when she sees" Chris said.

"Relax brother I got it" I said then I turned around to the big mess.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" I said then it all disappeared

"See now mom doesn't even need to know I killed more" I said sitting back on the couch.

"Why not, she's really proud of you Prue, you've come a long way since you first came" Chris said sitting right beside me.

"I know but we have to get her and Leo together. When is your deadline?" I asked.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Pretty soon" he said leaning his head on mine.

"I'm sorry I split them up" I said.

"Its okay I don't really like Leo, seeing as how he doesn't like you, you're the one looking after me all the time, you're my role model in the future, the greatest sister I could ever ask for" he said.

"Good, now we have to make sure that happens. I got an idea we can just cast a spell on them or I could use my powers on them" I said.

"Looks like we have no other choice" I said.

"Well first we should make sure no Demons attach while mom is all…with Leo" I said.

"This is kind of gross, I mean me and my sister getting my parents to sleep together" Chris said shivering at the thought.

"Oh I know, it's not exactly the first thing I expected I'd be doing when I got here, actually it was no where on the list" I said as we got up and headed for the attic.

We got up there and started flipping through the book.

"Okay back to this me looking after you, why didn't mom?" I asked.

"She was busy, I can't really tell you too much though I don't want to ruin the future too much" he said.

"Come on it would be easier if you just tell me cause you know I can just read your mind and find out" I said.

"We move. When I'm 5, you and mom get into a fight because she's never around, I'm not telling you why" Chris said.

"I take you with me?" I asked.

"You took care of me, you wouldn't just leave me there to fend for myself" Chris said.

"What about now? I mean in the future now, how is she?" I asked.

"She came to her senses after we left, she started to miss us, and so we moved back" Chris said.

"I do all this? Dude I'm only going to be around 21 when I move us" I said.

"Yeah, like I told you, you're great" he said.

"21! Chris, no wonder I have the fight with mom, I'm not old enough to take care of a baby, no offense" I said.

"That's what mom said" Chris said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, look I think I found something" Chris said.

"The Compromise spell?" I asked.

"Yeah we need them to at least like each other, and then we can slip them a love potion" Chris said.

I nodded "Sound good." I said.

"These words will travel through the mind,  
as stubborn parties,  
will bind,  
thoughts toward to be kind,  
a compromise,  
will intertwine." I said.

"There now you can do the potion and I got to go if mom gets back before me tell her I went to the mall" I said walking backwards towards the door.

"With who?" he asked after me but I ignored him and ran out.


	10. Someone New

Chapter 10: someone new

Chapter 10: someone new

I just started walking, I needed to get out.

Ever since David… I could never stay still to long if I was alone. I couldn't bring myself to talk about it; it was just a bad memory that was better kept hidden.

The spell mom put on me wore out a little.

I was walking for what seemed like forever I stopped and looked around I was in a park, I went over to the swings and just sat there.

"Hey, what's a nice girl like you doing out her all alone?" I heard a boy call.

I looked up and saw the most amazing pair of gray eyes looking back at me.

"Thinking" I said.

"'Bout what?" he asked sitting in the swing beside me.

"Everything, why my life is so messed up, what I did to disserve it" I said.

"You didn't do anything, it's just how life is" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kenny, Kenny Lacos" he said.

"Prue…Halliwell" I said.

"Nice name, very unique. So if you don't mind me asking what happened to make you come out here?" he asked.

"It's just a horrible memory, I can't talk about it, but every time I'm alone it seems to go right back into my head, I can't talk to my family about it we all have more to worry about. So I'm just left to think about it" I said.

"Care to confine in a stranger? I wont hurt you and I wont tell anyone else what you tell me" he said I looked into his eyes they were filled with care and curiosity.

"My boyfriend well old boyfriend he did something terrible to me, after my adopted parents died I was stuck with him cause my sister didn't want me, that's a whole other stories I don't like to talk about, I found my real parents I'm living with now, but I snuck out on him to go see them and when I went back he was drunk and well he did it to me" I said.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to make you talk about it. I don't know what that's like, but I do know I would just want to forget about it, I'm sorry" he said standing up.

"Wait! Please don't go, I don't like being alone, I know I have a house full of people back there but I don't like pretending I'm okay, can you at least walk me home?" I asked standing and grabbing his arm.

He looked at me and I knew he pitied me, he sighed.

"Sure, why don't we walk you back home and if you still want me to stay with you I will" he said grabbing my hand.

I smile what seems like my first real smile in weeks.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"1329 Prescott Street" I said.

"Really what are you doing way over here then?" he asked.

"I just had to get out" I said.

"Yeah well let's go" he said then we started walking hand in hand.


	11. Prue!

**well heres chapter 11 read and reveiw tell me what you think should happen, how kenny can get more involved in the story, how long he should be in it, and other junk like that. need help with the story sorta got writers block.**

**Chapter 11: Prue!**

Kenny and I walked into the manor.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I yelled as I took off my jacket.

"Um you can go sit down I'll just check if anyone's here" I said leading him to the couch then going around the house.

"Mom, Dad? Hello?" I said looking in all the rooms but every one of them was empty.

I walked back down stairs and to the front room.

"Well there not back yet…do you want something to eat, I have to start supper soon you can stay if you want" I said.

"Yeah sure, want any help? I'm a good cook" he said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Great because I only know how to fallow a recipe" I said.

We started cooking, he was making something and I was making bread. He walked up behind me when I was kneading it.

"No, here like this" he said grabbing my hands showing me how.

I looked over to him our faces were just inches away from each other.

"You have a little" I said then I wiped my hands all over his face, pushed him back and ran off giggling.

"She's 16 and acts like a 5 year old" he said shaking his head then putting flour on his hands and running after me.

"Kenny! No please, please this is a new outfit" I shrieked as he chased me.

He grabbed me from behind and I turned and he lifted me getting flour all over me.

I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands through his hair making his black hair white.

He had his hands on my butt, and backed me up to the wall.

"Why mister Lacos are you coming on to me?" I asked.

"Have been for the past hour" he gasped and then kissed me.

Just then was when everyone chose to walk in, and seeing as how Kenny and I were just beside the stairs we were the first thing they all saw.

"Prue!" mom said.

Kenny got scared and dropped me he was reaching down to help me up but I froze him and went over to everyone.

"Well? Who the hell is the boy you're…wrestling with in our front room?" mom asked.

"Umm… well first his name is Kenny, second he was just…he was just helping me with supper that's all" I said feeling my cheeks go right red.

"That's all? Prue there is flour all over you… and him, and not to mention the hand prints on your butt" phoebe said.

I turned around trying to see my butt and wiped it off.

"So not the point" I said.

"Go back to your position, get rid of him, then we will talk" mom said.

I went over lazily and sat back on the floor then unfroze Kenny.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Just fine, a little embarrassed but other then that fine" I said.

"Um…Phoebe, Paige why don't you two go and put these away" mom said handing them the groceries.

They go and put them away in the kitchen.

"Well Kenny I think you should go its getting kind of crowded in here" I said.

"What about supper?" he asked.

"Rain check" I said. Mom and dad walked into the conservatory, Kenny and I walked to the door.

"Here, call me some time" he said giving me his number.

"I will, after I deal with my parents" I said.

He leaned down and gave me a short sweet kiss.

"Bye" he said

"Bye" I said closing the door.


	12. First fight

**Chapter 12: first fight**

I walked to mom and dad; they were standing there just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What! That's all you have to say? Prue we just walked in on you…kissing…and groping a boy we've never met" mom said.

"I just met him, out in the park. I went for a walk, I wasn't paying attention to where I was and I ended up in a park. There was no one else there. I sat down and he came walking up to me…we started talking, I told him what happened to me, he said he was sorry and didn't know and was about to leave when I asked him to at least walk me home, no one was home when I got here so I asked if he wanted to stay for supper. That's when I sort of started a food fight and well it got a little carried away" I said sort of fast.

Dad looked like he was about to explode.

"Okay here it is you are grounded, and not aloud to see that boy or any other one for that matter ever again" he said.

"But dad that's so not fair!" I said.

"She's right Cole we cant stop her from seeing boys, she is 16 and well we should just be grateful she's not pregnant" mom said.  
"Yes and she will stay that way until she is at least 30" dad said.

"Dad, do you really think I would go out and get pregnant? God, I may be your guy's daughter but I'm not exactly the same as you" I said meanly.

"Prue! Don't you dare talk to us like that ever" mom said.

"Why not mom do you think just because I've been here for a few months we can just act like I've been here my whole life? You ruined my life when you gave me away. I hated you for so long after I found out I was adopted. Do you know how worthless it made me feel? I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. You've missed fifteen years of my life, I can't just ignore that. You can't tell me what me what to do" I said then I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

Mom went over and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Dad went over and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I knew that had to come some time. I just left her Cole, she was only a baby, a sweet innocent baby she was beautiful a true angel. Cole when I saw her it was amazing her big blue eyes, brown silk hair, I wanted you to see her I know it was only a one-night stand but you were the only other one I would of wanted then" mom said.

"That girl up there is us, Piper, whether she likes it or not she's with us now. We can't change what happened in the past we can only hope for a better future" dad said.

"I know. I love her so much I can't stand to know I hurt her. I think we should try to be good parents but also just try understanding her, like now, she's finally found a new guy, and it will help her get her mind off David" mom said.

"Fine…but she can't stay out past 10 and I don't want to find her in a position like today again" dad said.

"how about I just tell her, her personal life is her business and if she wants to tell us anything or talk to us about something she can" mom said.

"How about just you, she's a girl I don't know what I'd tell her if she asked me something like that" dad said.

"What would you say if she was a boy?" mom asked.

"That's different" dad said.

"How? I mean besides the boobs and the whole she doesn't have a penis she pretty much is a boy" mom said.

"That's not the point, she's a 16 year old girl, I would rather she talked to you or one of your sisters about this" dad said.

"its not up to me who she talks to Cole and you know it, she will talk to who ever she wants when the time comes" mom said getting up then going upstairs leaving dad there to think.


	13. She's gone, Are you Sure?

**Chapter 13: she's gone**

Mom walked up the stairs to my room.

"Prue Honey can I come in?" she asked knocking on the door.

She waited a little while but no answer came, she opened the door.

"Prue?" he called out but I was no were to be seen.

She looked all around the room, and then went to see if I was in the bathroom,

"Prue!" she yelled as she started to run and look in all the rooms.

Dad came running up the stairs when he heard mom yell.

"Piper what is it?" he asked.

Aunt Phoebe, Paige and Prue came up and saw mom panicking.

"She…she's…Prue…not…" mom tried to say, she was pointing to my room and every where else.

"Piper calm down, what about Prue?" aunt Prue asked.

"She's gone" mom said.

"What she can't be completely gone, maybe she just went for a walk" Paige said.

"No she shimmered out to somewhere. We had a fight, she ran up here, slammed her door, I was just coming up to say sorry and she's not here" mom said.

"She just needs some space to cool down Pipe, I'm sure she's fine" Phoebe said.

"No, that's exactly what happened between me and Grams. It was our first fight, she didn't like the way I was acting with my new look, I sneaked out just like Prue has" mom said.

"Do you know where this Kenny guy lives? Maybe she went to see him" Aunt Prue asked.

"Hello? Kenny…yeah…it's me…Prue…I was just wondering where you live…yeah okay…I just need to get away…I'll explain when I get there…yep…bye" I said into a pay phone by the park I met him in.

* * *

Chapter 14: You Sure?

I hung up the phone and looked around the park, there where more people there now.

I started walking again but this time I had a destination. I got to the address he gave me, it was an amazing 20 story fancy looking building.

I walked to the elevator and pushed 20 like he said.

I knocked on his door.

"Hi Prue…come in" he said after he opened the door.

"Wow…this place…it's beautiful. Is it only you living here?" I asked as I walked around looking.

"Yeah my mom owns the whole building; she lives on the other side. When I turned 18 she gave me this" Kenny said.

"Nice" I said sitting down beside him.

"So…what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just had a fight with my parents" I said.

"Well that's normal" he said.

"We don't really do normal, my family, we're not normal" I said.

"Nobody is, but there are some normal things in all of us" he said.

"There is a reason I came here" I said moving closer to him. We leaned in and our lips met again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

* * *

**Please raview i'll update soon **

**my family had a potlatch! it was so fun but really lots of work, oh i am sooo tired now. there were louds of people sleeping in my house i havnt slept in a bed for a week.  
I also got a brand new cuzzie he's soo cute an tiny his name is Simon. i already babysat him, he's only about 5 days old now**

**Glandale Memoreal October 2008  
William Mackanzie Glendale III**


	14. 15:crossing the line

**Rated M**

**Do not read if you are too young…you know if I'm talking to you.**

**I am warning you so do blame me for anything or get angry with me please.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: crossing the line**

Everything in my head was screaming at me to say no and get the hell out of there but I just nod.

He picks me up just like this morning, carries me to his bed as we start kissing again.

He laid me down and took off his shirt; he was absolutely perfect, a six pack and just the right amount of hair.

I wonder what I look like staring up at him like this. I must look pretty good because he moans my name and claims my lips again. He starts to undress me all too eagerly.

"Wait Kenny wait…we need…protection" I said.

"Oh yeah…right" he said getting up and going to what I assumed was the bathroom. We had to us protection like I said to dad I'm not going to just go out and get pregnant.

He walked back in completely naked and I couldn't help my eyes drift down to it.

He walked back over and started to suck on my neck as he undressed me.

When he got all my clothes off, he kissed and sucked on every inch of my body.

"Oh god Kenny…I can't take it anymore…I need you now! Please" I gasped.

He got on top of me pinning me to the bed and slowly and gently entered me.

We picked up pace I had my hands in his dark shaggy hair and he was once again sucking on my neck, I was pretty sure I had at least 10 hickeys by then.

We kept going for a good two hours, Kenny lasted pretty long and it did take him that long to get hard again.

I was straddling him as we did it another time. I collapsed on him after we both climaxed.

I looked over at the clock it was just about 9.

* * *

**Well there it is Prue has crossed the line, she willingly did "it". Anyways more on Prue's sister next and her other family she has yet to tell her whole new one.**

**Sorry if it was too short I'm not that good at that stuff. **

**Ok now click the little GO button on the left hand side and leave me a review  
****(tell me anything you want, if you hated this or that or like it you know just anyting)**

** then click on the little arrow button on the right hand side to go to the next chappie**


	15. 16: My other family

**Prue has a brother and a sister both form their dads first marriage, dads second wife "mom" couldnt have kids so they adopted prue****Chapter 16: My other family**

* * *

I reluctantly got off Kenny breaking our connection; I got my clothes together all I couldn't find was my shirt so I grabbed his.

"I'll call you…tomorrow…maybe" I said as I got on my clothes.

I buttoned up his shirt and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you, bye" I said, "love you too" he said as I ran out.

I walked down the street I've walked so many other times before, I got to the building and just stood there staring at it, I never could go any further then this I was always to scared.

"I need to do this today's fight just reminded me I'm not a Halliwell yet I'm still a Brock, and I need to talk to someone, god I hope she still lives here" I said to myself as I walked into the building.

I knocked on the door she opened it slowly I knew she seen me in the peep-hole.

"Hi…I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" I asked.

She just stood there looking at me up and down probably checking if I was hurt, and wondering why I was wearing a mans shirt that David (as he was the person she thinks I'm with) wouldn't wear. She opened the door more.

"Come on you can sleep on the couch" he said bring my in with one arm around my shoulder.

"What happened? Prudence" she asked as we sat down on the couch. "Did David do something to you?" she asked.

"Yes he did, months ago, he raped me. I tried calling you and Matt" I said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Mathew is some where I don't know, he's in war Prudence he can't just drop everything and come here" she said.

"Matt would of come if he knew I needed a guardian! The only reason he didn't come was because he thought you were going to look after me" I said angrily.

"I looked after you since I was 15 Prudence" she just about yelled.

"Oh you know that's not true, you were to busy with "other" things, it was Matt who looked after me more, I'll admit you did occasionally look after me pretty good but that was it, you were a great big sister I'll admit that too, but after mom and dad died you disappointed me so much. Oh yeah and stop with the Prudence already its Prue" I said standing up angrily.

"Well "Prue" what did you do? I have a life to live too" she said.

"Oh poor Kimberly can't even be bothered to take care of her baby sister! God Kim you make me sick. Do you know that if you just let me live in your house I would of never gotten rapped, AND FYI you aren't the only one that lost mom and dad both Matt and I did too! So stop acting like you're an only child and act like the oldest" I said.

"That's it! Get out of my house! I don't want you here if you're just going to shout around and throw meaningless words at me" she said.

"Fine, but next time you phone Matt, tell, him he's going to be an uncle…soon" I said then I ran out.

I wanted to make her feel guilty, make her regret the way she treated me after our parents died.

I wasn't lying completely to her, I mean according to what Chris accidentally let slip this morning I'm going to be young when I have my first kid.

I love Kim I really do, she's my big sister and has been there for me ever since I can remember, but I don't think she fully understands everything I've been through, mom and dad dying, David raping me, and the whole I'm the "Key" thing I just need a break.

I run to the elevator get in and just lean back against the wall closing my eyes.

I just stay still when I hear another person come in.

"Prue?" he asked I knew that voice

I looked up and it was him.

* * *

**Well there, who is this him? And what is he doing at Kim's? you'll just have to wait and see… now I know people don't like to review but it only takes a second  
****(depending on how fast you type) but yeah only a couple seconds and really what do you have to loose? So please take two seconds out of your life and review. **

**I would like to have at "least" 20 by now. It makes me sad cause I think no one likes my story so please make a girl happy and review. LOL**


	16. 17: Old friend

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: An old friend

Oh my god it's him, my best friend since kindergarten.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I moved here with my aunt when I was done school. I was just going to visit Kim" he said as the elevator door closed.

"No you weren't the elevator was going down so why would it stop for you when you were going up?" I asked.

"Alright fine I was visiting another friend he lives just about under her" he said.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't visit her…" I said.

"She's still a bitch" we both said at the same time.

"Well were do you live?" I asked.

"Hill Street" he said.

"Cool I live on Prescott. Want to come visit? Meet my real parents?" I asked just as the elevator dinged.

"Sure it's a Friday I don't have to be home anyways" he said.

I grabbed onto his hand like always and we walked out hand in hand all the way home.

"Ok now, there probably not going to like you after what happened this morning" I said as we stood outside on the sidewalk.

"What happened this morning?" he asked.

"Later, after you tell me why you aren't at war with Matt and Junior" I said as I ran up the stairs with him in toe.

"Your right, later" he said I walked in and immediately was talked with questions and bone crushing hugs from mom and dad.

Mom looked at the other boy she didn't know but recognized and just about fainted but dad caught her.

"A…A…Andy?" she asked.

"Uh yeah how'd you know?" I asked going to stand beside him.

"No…you're dead… and older" mom said pointing at Andy.

"Oh! You mean my father? Yeah he's dead but I'm not, I'm Andy Trudeau Jr." he said.

"Oh my god Andy had a son! Andy! With who! And why didn't we know?" mom yelled causing all my aunts to come down stairs.

Aunt Prue barely made it off the stairs before she fainted.

"Oh my" I said we all ran over to her now laying on the floor in front of the stairs.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just fainted" dad said.

"Why? I don't get why you are so freaked Andy's dad had him" I said.

"It's just we knew Andy since we were kids, we were with him when he died, I don't understand why he didn't tell us he had a son" mom said.

"Well my mom Susann told him I wasn't his when I really was, I was only a baby when he left I haven't seen him since that day and then mom told me he was dead" Andy said.

"You look just like him" Phoebe said.

"I have absolutely no idea who you guys are talking about" Paige said.

"Andy, Prue first love and as far as I remember only" mom said.

"Wait how you know Prue?" phoebe asked.

"He's my friend from Rome, Wisconsin we lived there for like 10 years until we finally moved back last year" I said.

"My brother is friends with her brother, I'm only four years older then Prue so I hanged out with her more because our brother didn't want us getting hurt or anything" he said.

"We should get her on to the couch" dad said referring to aunt Prue.

"So um what are you two doing?" mom asked after we got aunt Prue on the couch.

"Nothing I just ran into him after my little visit with my sister" I said sitting on dads lap as there was no other seat left with everyone sitting down and I didn't want to sit right beside Andy or they might feel weird.

"Your sister, the one who gave you up to David?" aunt phoebe asked.

"Same, I went there to talk to her and it just ended up in a huge fight, but I think I made her regret the way she treated me" I said.

"Well baby it is just about 10 and I think Andy should go before Prue wakes up" dad said.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Love" I said as Andy left.

"Now, lets get you to bed, and Paige can you orb Prue up stairs?" mom said as dad stood up still with me in his arms and they walked me up to bed.

"Aren't I getting to old for this? Dad carrying me up and you guys tucking me in?" I asked as I lay in bed with mom on one side and dad on the other.

"Baby like you said we missed 15 years of your life we aren't going to miss anymore" mom said.

"I'm sorry" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"for everything…I didn't mean a thing" I said just before I fell asleep.

It is actually easer to fall asleep with your parents there even if you're not tired.

* * *

**well there it isnt the best but yeah, i need help seriosly, i got an ending but i need a way to get there (please review and tell me)**


	17. 18: Dreams

Chapter 18: Dreams

I woke up but didn't want to open my eyes I knew I wasn't in my room anymore.

I was snuggled up to someone gripping their shirt; they had their arm over me holding me close.

I knew I must have had one of those dreams again I always know because I wake up with a sore throat and in either my moms room or one of my aunts rooms or on the couch with dad.

I opened my eyes and saw a very tired looking sleeping aunt Prue.

She was probably up all night trying to get me to calm down.

I never got all the details but they said I scream a lot and cry. I never remember anything from it.

They started just taking turns now to calm me down, last time it was Aunt Paige.

"Aunt Prue time to get up" I said hoarsely.

"Its almost 9 come on get up" I said shacking her.

"Saturday" was all she said with a moan.

"Fine then let me get up" I said then she rolled over to her other side freeing me from her grasp.

I walked to the bathroom looked in the mirror, I looked okay my eyes were a little red from crying and my voice was scratchy.

"I've been worse" I said as I walked out and down the stairs.

I found mom and dad in the kitchen mom was making the usual Saturday breakfast waffles, bacon, and toast.

"Morning daddy" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning baby" he said not looking up from the paper.

Mom was facing the other way mixing something.

I walked over and hugged her leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Morning mommy" I said.

"Hey baby" she said. They all just call me baby because it's too confusing having two Prue's in the house.

"You had another dream last night" mom stated not that I didn't already know.

"Yeah I know I woke up in aunt Prue's bed" I said going to sit down with dad.

"Do you remember anything?" dad asked putting his newspaper down and patting on my lap to go sit so I did.

"No…okay I remember a little this time. I remember I saw a little girl maybe 10 or 11, a boy about 22 and they were looking at a baby. They all looked the same except the girl had brown eyes the baby and the older boy had green eyes, all of them had our hair" I said looking at mom who was know paying full attention to me.

"Do you remember what you were saying?" mom asked.

"No, that was all I remember" I said.

"Why don't you go wake your aunts up, breakfast is ready now" mom said changing the subject.

"I don't want to that's the hardest job ever" I said.

"Prudence, just go wake them up. It won't take long" mom said.

"Good luck" dad said as I got off his lap and he reached and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ha your coming with me" I said trying to pull him up but seeing as how I'm still not the right size for 16 year old I didn't budge him I moved his arm making his coffee spill though.

"Alright fine" he said after almost all his coffee was gone and stood glaring down at me.

I put on my cute crookerd smile (the one he can't stay mad at)

"That is no fair! I can't do anything I want when you make that face" Dad said fallowing me out.

I ran up the stairs, and towards Aunt Phoebe's bedroom.

* * *

**next Chapter: Wake Up Call**


	18. 19: wake up call

Chapter 19: wake up call

I slowly opened the door "Aunt Phoebe" I said.

We walk in  
"come on Phoebe your going to miss breakfast" dad said.

"Aunt Phoebe time to get up!" I yelled while I shook her.

She just pulled the blankets over her head and moaned something.

"Okay this isn't working how about I just…" I said then I ran and jumped on her and stood up and started jumping on her bed.

"Alright, alright already I'm up" she said pushing her covers off but still just laying there.

"Come on Phoebe we have a kid in the house now with loads of energy, she's not going to give up until you are up and out of bed" dad said with a huge smile on his face watching me jump up and down.

"Fine I'll be down in a minute" she said walking over to the bathroom.

"One down…two to go" dad said as I still jumped.

He slowly walked over and then he pulled me over his shoulder

He ran all the way to aunts Paige's room with me like that laughing the whole way.

We get there to find her bed empty already so we go down to aunt Prue's room.

"Should we warn her first or just…?" I asked.

"Go a head" dad said putting me on the bed.

I start to jump she must have been already up cause then she grabs my legs making me fall and pins me to the bed tickling me.

"Hey nobody can tickle her but me" dad said pushing aunt Prue off me then tickling me more.

"Hey…that's no fair…dad…we were supposed… to come in here and gain up… on Aunt Prue" I said through giggles.

Dad fell to my other side and we lay there trying to catch our breath.

"You take up to much energy" aunt Prue breathed.

"And its still morning" dad added.

"It's not my fault…you two are old" I said then I got up and ran.

"Did she just…?" dad asked.

"She did. Let's get her" aunt Prue said then they got up and ran after me.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I can without falling.

I ran in to the kitchen where mom was finishing breakfast and Aunt Paige was sitting at the table waiting for it.

"Hide me!' I said as I ran behind mom.

"From who?" she asked.

"Them" I said as they ran in.

I ducked down just in time.

"Come on Prue we know you're in here. No use in hiding" dad said.

"What are you guys doing?" Paige asked annoyed (she was never a morning person)

"She called us old and now she's got to pay" aunt Prue said.

"Piper…" dad said.

"What?" mom asked?

"Help?" aunt Prue asked.

"It's already two against one, it wouldn't be fair" mom said.

"Fair shmair, just because she is the youngest doesn't mean she has the most energy now come on and let's show her" dad said.

"No" mom said but she was nodding her head.

Aunt Paige just put her head on the table and closed her eyes.

I looked up at mom; she looked down at me with an evil smile.

"NO" I mouthed.

"Sorry" she mouthed back.

I was just about to start running again when dad grabbed me legs and aunt Prue came around the other side and grabbed my arms. Mom sat on top of me tickling my stomach and aunt Prue was tickling arms and dad was tickling my feet.

"That's it! Stop it stop it! Please!" I gasped through laughs.

I shimmered out and on to Aunt Paige who fell of her chair with me.

"Come on" I said taking her hand and shimmered back to the unconscious parents and aunt.

"What's wrong with them?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Oh nothing I just used my powers on them. They'll be fine I just need your help, I'm going to tie them up and then I'll bring them back" I said.

"Awesome" Aunt Paige said.

"Here let's do mom first" I said grabbing mom's legs.

"Wonder what they'll do when they come out of it?" aunt Paige asked after they were all tied up in chairs.

"I don't know but we have to run as soon as they do" I said then I waved my hand and they blinked a couple times.

"Prue I though I told you, you aren't aloud to use your magic on us!" mom said as she struggled against the rope.

"Well you guys gave me no choice" I said.

"Paige let us go!" aunt Prue said.

"You'd have to make me, this is way too fun. We are the youngest and well this is the first time we have the upper hand" Aunt Paige said.

"Yeah only because you cheated and used her magic" dad said gesturing his head towards me.

"Alright I'll let you go on one condition" I said. Mom and dad nodded for me to continue.

"You guys let me go on a date tonight with Kenny" I said.

"As long as your home by 10" dad said.

"11?" I asked.

"Deal" mom said.

I waved my hand at them and they were all untied.

"That is the very last time you will use your powers on family young lady" dad said standing up.

"It was fun though wasn't it?" I asked.

"Of course it was baby. Now let s go have breakfast" mom said.

* * *

"Hey how about we do a girls day out today?" I asked as we sat and ate.

"Oh I cant today I have to go to the club" mom said.

"Aw Piper its Saturday cant you play hooky just this once?" Aunt Paige asked.

"no. why don't you guys bring Prue out for a aunt's and niece day you know have fun, talk, without any parents there" mom said.

"Well when do you have to go to the club?" I asked.

"Noon" mom replied.

"We'll leave by eleven then give you time to clean" aunt Prue said.

"You very favorite thing to do" aunt phoebe joked.

"Someone has too" mom said.

"k well looks like you girls got your plans now I have mine I have to work today the boss gave me loads of work yesterday and I need to get it done" dad said.

"Alright well let's go get ready" Aunt Paige said stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Have fun" mom said as we walked out the door.

"You too" I said.

* * *

"Gees 6 people in this house and not one of them clean up but me" mom said as she started to pick things up.

The door bell rang mom put the stuff she picked up back down.

She opened the door and crossed her arms and her smile faded.

"What do you want? Prue's not here" mom said.

"I'm not here for Prue I'm here to talk to you" he said.

"Why?" she asked as he walked in.

"I'm not bad; I'm in collage planning to be a doctor. I'm not a bad influence on Prue. I love her" Kenny said.

"Hmm big words from a boy she just met" mom said coldly.

"She told me what happened to her, I promise I won't do anything like that I will never hurt her. I only want to make her happy. I'll protect her" Kenny said.

"Not in our life, you can't protect her from what she has to do, her future, no one can, not me, not her dad, not my sisters. She needs someone who will be there for her, someone who doesn't care what she is, doesn't care that she may not make it when its all over" mom said.

"I will. I don't care, I'll always be here for her" Kenny said.

"we'll see when you find out the truth about our family, and what she has to do, your decision will affect how the battle ends, how hard she wants to fight" mom said then she opened the door again and Kenny walked out.

* * *

**Sorry the story's not making that much sense to some people, i kind of messed up somewhere i dont know, anyways to the people who do get it please! review** **i still need help with this**


	19. 20: Our plan

**Chapter 20: our plan**

"I forgot how tiring a day on the town was" aunt Prue said.

"You made us carry all the bags!" aunt Paige said. We were all sitting on the couch with our legs up on the coffee table.

"Anyways! Prue why don't you tell us about Kenny" aunt Phoebe said.

"Well his mother owns one of those really nice apartment buildings she gave him a penthouse for his 18th birthday" I said.

"Cool he already has his own place" Paige said.

"He's also studying to be a doctor," I said.

"So were you two gong tonight?" aunt Prue asked.

"He hasn't asked me out yet…I sort of had a little premonition and saw that he was going to ask me out today," I said.

As we sat and talked a darklighter orbed in I sensed the evil and stood up, just as I stood up everything went black.

"Prue!" my aunts said.

"Paige get out of here!" Phoebe shouted as aunt Prue made the darklighter go flying back.

The darklighter looked over to us "give us the elder or I'll do more then hurt her" he said then orbed out.

"Do you think he means Leo?" aunt Phoebe asked.

"Probably, we need him to heal her, Chris can't" aunt Prue said.

"Okay…LEO!" Phoebe yelled.

"What is it? What happened now?" Leo asked after he orbed in irritated.

"Prue…got shot…by a darklighter" aunt Prue said pointing to me on the couch.

"A darklighter? Are you sure? I mean why would they go after she's part of them," Leo said.

"Okay we'll worry about that later right now you heal" Phoebe said trying to push him towards me but he didn't move.

"I can't heal demons Phoebe" Leo said.

"She's not a demon Leo she's a girl one who needs your help. Look at her; think of her as your daughter. That's what your daughter would of looked like, like Piper. We need your help Leo if we're going to make it through everything…her especially she didn't inherit the invincibility from Cole and the demons are going to be going after her once they find out she's the child of a charmed one" aunt Prue said.

"I think they already did. Didn't you hear the darklighter? He said give us the elder or we'll do more then hurt her" Phoebe said.

"Do you think they mean me?" Leo asked.

"Who else would they go through us to get to?" Paige asked orbing back in.

"I can't heal her demon half" Leo said sitting beside me.

"Do what you can it will be better then nothing" aunt Prue said.

"Do you think we should call Piper and Cole…and Chris?" Paige asked.

"Maybe…yeah Paige call Cole so he can go over and just shimmer here with Piper" aunt Prue said.

"Chris!" Phoebe said.

"I'm a little busy you know… what happened?" he asked when he saw me on the couch.

"That's the best I can do she'll be unconscious for a while, its closed but still there" Leo said standing up.

"Thanks Leo its good enough" Paige said when she walked back in.

"Are they coming?" Phoebe asked.

Then dad shimmered in with mom and they went right to my side.

"I'll just be going" Leo said awkwardly.

"Oh no your not, you're the reason she got hit. They want you, your not going anywhere" mom said looking up from me.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"We scry for him, then vanquish him," Phoebe said.

Phoebe ran up and got the map and crystal then brought t down, set it up on the table.

* * *

"Found him… well them" she said after a while.

"Them?" mom asked.

"Well yeah the one said US" Phoebe said.

"That was way too easy, it has to be a trap. Darklighters don't just hang out in broad day light like this" aunt Prue said.

"Who cares? Lets just get rid of them and get on with our lives" Paige said.

"I'll stay here with Prue, Cole, Leo and Paige got the transportation," Chris said sitting beside me.

"Well I think Paige and Leo got it…I have to finish that work or my boss will fire me" dad said.

"Chris can go I'll stay with Prue" mom said.

"Piper what if we need your powers? You need to come, now that we don't have her we need you, she would be able to do it single-handedly, we can do it…us four" aunt Prue said.

"The power of four" Paige joked.

"Fine" mom said.

"Paige you take Phoebe and Prue, Leo you take Piper" Chris said.

"Yep" they all said. Thanks to the compromise spell Piper was ok with going with Leo.

* * *

"It worked" Chris said after they all left.

"Thank god, all it took was me getting shot," I said rubbing my back were I got hit.

"Nice work sis" Chris said.

"Well you did get the darklighter, it was a team effort," I said.

"I wasn't the one that had to get hurt though," he said.

"If you were you'd be dieing you know you're not immune the poison like I am" I said we sat back on the coach with or heads on each other.

"Did you give the darklighter the potion for the explosion?" I asked.

"Yeah…are you sure we should send them there?" Chris asked.

"Its got privacy there okay that's why I choose it, and they'll also think they're going to die so they'll show how they really feel and you know hopefully they'll do it. The darklighter is not going to hurt them or they'll have to answer to me," I said.

"We're going a little too extreme don't you think?" Chris asked.

"No, if we need to do this for you to not vanish in to thin air then I think this is what needs to be done" I said.

"How are you awake now? Leo said you'd be out for a while," Chris said looking at me back.

"Yeah well I never listen to them," I said.

"So what we just wait now?" he asked.

"Yep wait for nature to take its course," I said.

**So I'm going to skip a few scenes in "The Counter ship of Wyatt's father" and go right to the point in the next chapter. It's going to be different from the episode so please read and review.**


	20. 21: the truth reveiled

**Chapter 21: the truth revealed.**

"Leo…Leo! Leo we got to get out of here" Piper said trying to stand Leo up.

"Just go Piper…he wants me. Go back to the alley…wait for your sisters" Leo said hoarsely.

"No you're coming with me! I'm not leaving you" Piper said.

After lots of struggling and lots of pain on Leo's part they got to the gray alley.

They both sat down, Piper had tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

"We should be safe here…hopefully your sisters figure it out before daybreak" Leo said.

Piper started tending to the arrow wound in Leo's shoulder.

"Do you think because it went all the way through…?" she asked.

"No it will just take longer" Leo said.

Leo turned and faces Piper.

"Piper…I know things are different now…but I want you to know I still love you and I love Prue too when I look at her I see our daughter, you did a great job with her" Leo said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I know Leo…I've always known that. What I don't understand is why did you leave then? When Prue came back why did you leave?" Piper asked.

"I had to; I had to let the three of you be a family you, Cole, and Prue you guys need to get use to each other. That wouldn't have happened with me there" Leo said.

"So you left to help us?" Piper asked. Leo nodded.

"We'll get out of this Piper…we've been through worse" Leo said.

"Yeah, you always say that but is it true? It seems things just keep getting worse and worse" Piper said.

"We always beat it though that's the point Piper as long as we stay together we'll be fine" Leo said.

Piper looked back up to Leo "I love you too" she said then they leaned in and kissed with every ounce of passion they had stuck in them.

* * *

"Well I guess it's safe to say I got a brother" I said as Chris and I watched his hand reform.

"Now all we have to do is get my parents back onto this plain" Chris said.

"our aunts got it covered, I told them to just say the spell and throw the potion and poof mom and Leo will be there and hopefully they'll kill the darklighter and I wont have to deal with him" I said sitting back down.

"Are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"Well yeah…I've been barely containing myself ever since I found out" I said with a huge grin on my face.

A second later everyone orbed in well everyone but Leo.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"Paige orbed him up there…he got shot" mom said.

"Told you the darklighter would hurt them" Chris told me through my head.

I glared over at him. "So not the time for I told you so's" I said back.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be just fine, but he has to stay up there now the elders have banned him from earth after the incident today" aunt Prue said.

"Speaking of the incident" Chris said then he looked over to me.

"I would like tell…hey mom can you go upstairs for a while? We'll be up in a few" I said then mom looked at me weird and went upstairs.

"Prue? What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Well I was thinking we could tell them first and they can help with mom" I said.

"Tell us what?" Paige asked annoyed.

"Well…Chris is my brother" I said.

"Um…what?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper and Leo are my parents" I said.

"But they're not together anymore" Paige said.

"Well the incident we were talking about…they sort of did "it" while Leo was supposedly dying" I said.

"So Piper…is pregnant?" aunt Prue asked.

"Yes we need help to tell her, I mean it would be a little weird…her daughter telling her that the boy sitting next to me is her son" I said nodding towards Chris.

"Yes it would be better for the sisters to do this…not the children" Chris said.

"This is so weird" Paige said.

"Well go ahead… I think she needs to know" I said.

"We'll wait in the hallway" Chris said pulling me up. We all walked up the stairs.

"Um Piper honey there s something we need to tell you" we heard aunt Prue said.

"Sure what's up?" she asks sitting opposite of them.

They all sat there just looking at mom.

"Well? We don't have all day" mom said.

"Okay…us…um… we know what happened between you and Leo today" Phoebe said.

"What?" mom asked?

"We know because of Chris…" Paige said.

"Wait! How…how does Chris know what happened?" she asked.

"Not like that! He wouldn't be here right now if it didn't" aunt Prue said.

"Huh? Can you guys just tell me what's going on?" mom asked.

"Chris is your son! Yours and Leo's son" Phoebe said.

"W…how can that happen? I mean I know how that can happen! Oh my god… what am I going to do" mom said now starting to panic.

"I think you should call Leo" Paige said.

"I can't" mom said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, because, because I can't" she said.

Then I pull Chris in.

She turns around and just stares at us and she puts her hand over her stomach.


	21. 22: 2 years later

**Chapter 22: 2 years later.**

Well I'm now 18 Kenny and me are still together I see Kenny everyday and I'm madly in love with him. I told him I was a witch a couple weeks after we met; he took it just fine he actually likes it.

I sing at moms club when she doesn't have a band.

Aunt Phoebe has married a cupid sent by the elders, Coop, and they have one kid it's a girl of course, she's about 2, but they moved away to New York they both got good job offers and needed they money for the baby, oh by the way they named it Patty after grandma. Aunt Paige and Glen got married about a month ago. She is pregnant with my little cousin about 8 months now. They moved to a small town for some peace and quite they promised they would visit lots.

And as for aunt Prue she has found the man of her dreams his name is Jack they met one year ago and plan to get married soon they adopted a 7 year old girl Kara. aunt Prue wasn't able to have kids she said something about scared tissue in her abdomen. from the old demon fighting days.

Mom and dad are doing great mom is working on opening her own restaurant, and dad he works as a police officer. I usually get left looking after Chris while they go to work.

Dad has been really good to Chris he treats him like his own.

As for the demons I scared them all away told them I would leave them all alone and not kill any if they all went into hiding and never hurt another innocent again and they listened because I had already killed most of them I was pretty good at it.

So demon attacks were no more and that gave me more time to be with Kenny. Mom and dad where busy with work and aunt Prue moved into uncle Jacks.

* * *

So I sat there on the couch in the conservatory waiting for Coop and Jack to bring the kids over.

Everyone else is going to have a nice night of partying at P3 without the kids.

I volunteered to baby-sit for everyone. Mom and dad already left.

I walked over to Chris who was standing in his playpen looking at me.

"Well its going to be a long night Chrissie Uncle Jack is going to be dropping Kara off and uncle Coop is going to bring Patty over for a visit" I said.

"Pwue" Chris said lifting his arms to get picked up.

"What's the matter kiddo?" I asked holding him on my hip.

"Enny?" Chris said.

"He's coming too. You know I can't wait till you get older and we can have more of a conversation" I said then the door bell rang.

"Hmm I wonder who it is hey. Mommy and daddy don't ring the bell, none of our aunts or uncles do either. And Kenny's at work till 5" I asked Chris as we walked to the door.

The shadow on the other side of the door was a man; I didn't know who it would be.

I opened the door and I couldn't believe it, hugged him tightly. Chris was in between us

"hey Prudence" he said.

"Oh my god! I'm not dreaming am I? I had so many dreams like this." I asked.

"No Prue your not. I just got back from Afghanistan I went to Rome but you guys weren't there and then someone told me that dad and Jill died three years ago and that Kim wasn't looking after you. Why didn't you tell me I would have came and looked after you?" he asked.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I asked Kim and she told me you where here, I gave her an ear full on not looking after you. I've missed you so much sis" he said as he hugged me.

"Matt I'm not your sister anymore, I'm a Halliwell" I said

"You are my sister Prue you have always been ever since they brought you home you've been my sister and still are. I know I've been gone for four years but I'm back now. Come on I'm your big brother you know you need me," he said playfully.

"And who's this little guy?" Matt asked ruffling Chris's hair.

"This is my baby brother" I said.

He looked relieved I knew Kim told him what I said.

"Cute, he looks like you. Mind if I...?" matt asked.

"No" I said then I handed Chris over to him. I was so glad that Chris was okay with strangers holding him; well as long as I was with him he was okay.

"Come on in then. I'll show you around" I said as I held out my hand and he took it.

* * *


	22. Matt

Chapter 23: Matt

"Wow this is where you live? It's beautiful how long have you lived here?" he asked as we walked around.

"About two years. This is my family it was taken on Aunt Phoebe's wedding," I said pointing at the picture over the mantle place.

"That's my mom, dad, aunt Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, grandpa, uncle Glen, Paige's husband, uncle Coop, Phoebe's, Uncle Jack, Aunt Prue's soon to be husband, and there's Kara their daughter they just adopted her, and you've met this little guy here" I said shaking Chris' hand.

"And that, that s Kenny he's my boyfriend I've been with him for about two years now" I said pointing to each of them and stopping at Kenny.

"What! You have a boyfriend? I'd like to meet him" he said big brotherly.

"Calm down brother I am 18 now. And your 28… wow your old last time I saw you were only 24. Boy I've missed you," I said hugging his side.

"Have you heard from your mom at all? They couldn't find her after dad and Jill died so I started looking for my real parents" I asked.

"Prue she died. Six years ago in a plane crash she was coming over to us for Christmas and the plane crashed. Dad thought it was better if you didn't know," he said looking at the picture of me with a whole different family.

"Oh are you ok? You knew her more then me," I asked.

"Yeah of course Prue you know your all I got left besides Kim, and our aunts and uncles who I hardly see you're my only family left," he said.

"Are you done work? I don't want you to leave too, I can't loose any one else especially not you," I said.

"I'm not going back I missed too much being there. I want to be here for you." He replied.

Then he both sat down on the couch I grabbed Chris from he because he was starting to fuss.

"I've missed you so much" I said then I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

God I missed him my big brother was finally back from the war and was never going back now I was happier then I was already.

But then the front door opened and aunt Prue walked in and saw my sitting with Matt's with my arm around his waist and head on his shoulder, her eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you doing!" she asked. I jumped up.

"Aunt Prue calm down it's not what you think" I said.

"Oh really I walk in here and find you sitting on some guy and it's not what I think? What is it then? What about Kenny?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Matt just sat there watching.

"Aunt Prue this is Matt my brother. He just got back from the war!" I said a little too loud.

"What? I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't he come when your parents died?" she asked looking at him we both looked alike like he was really my brother, but he wasn't.

"I was in the middle of a war I wasn't able to leave, and I just found out when I got back" he replied standing up.

"Oh I see. What were you guys doing?" she asked.

"I was just…we were just catching up. I haven't seen her in four years I missed her." He said.

"Yeah he said he's not going back. He wants to stay with me because I'm all the family he has left" I said smiling I couldn't stop he was the last thing I had left of my other parents (well besides Kim, but she doesn't want anything to do with me right now) and I wanted to hold on to him and never let go. He always made me smile and laugh ever since we were little he never let me be sad he always cheered me up.

"Prue… right well if you don't want me here I can go to a hotel but I'm not leaving town she's my baby sister I'm going to be here for her now no matter what" he said bravely.

"I never said you couldn't stay here. We have an extra room" aunt Prue said.

"Ok brother you can go get your bags and bring them here then me and you can hang out" I said.

"Here you go auntie, make sure you change him he just had a bottle. We'll be back in about an hour. Jack and Coop are bring the girls over at 7, but don't worry we'll be back by then. Mom and dad already left to set P3 up and clean. I'll be back Chrissie, don't orb anywhere, behave for aunt Prue, just give him a cookie or something if he starts to whine or fuss or anything… that'll be the only this that will stop him if I'm not here. Bah-bye baby" I said

After Matt got his bags into his room he and I went back down stairs.

"Come on Matt lets go. I want to spend some time with you" I said as I took his hand and left.

Aunt Prue went to the phone dialled some numbers.

"Hey Jack, yeah you can bring Kara over now, you were right Prue just ran out she'll be back in an hour, she left me with Chris"

"No she's with her older brother from her other family…she had before she found us. But yeah she is trying to get her own life, trying not to be too motherly to Chris. Alright see you" she said then she hung up the phone and played with Chris.

"Mathew! Hey that's no fare you can run faster then me." I said catching up with him. We were racing to the park.

"Well you're the one who wanted to race," he said as he stood there and waited for me.

"I didn't know you were that fast I would have not if I did" I said trying catching my breath.

We started to just walk around.

"You know you're really good with your baby brother" he said he had his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I know everyone else is always working so it's just me and him, sometimes Kara and Patty too…they're my other cousins" I said.

"Well I know it won't be anytime soon…but you're going to make a great mother someday" he said.

"Thanks that's means a lot to me" I said.

"Why don't we go shopping I want to buy my beautiful sister some stuff" he said as he grabbed my hand pulled me.

"Wow really? Matt this is going to cost a fortune. You sure" I asked as we looked at a plasma screen TV, he said he noticed we just had an old crappy one and wanted a good TV to watch.

In our cart he threw in everything I said I liked, cloths, jewellery, movies.

"Yes if I'm going to live there I want a good TV to watch" he replied.

"Where are you going to get the money to pay for all this?" I asked.

"I just got back from a four year job and you're asking me about money? Come on Prue I got paid lots for those four years of my life" he said then he went to tell someone he wanted to buy the TV.

* * *

**PLEASE review, tell me what you think, i'll update sometime soon**


	23. getting the family

**Chapter 24: family get together**

"So how's Kara?" mom asked she and aunt Prue were talking on the phone.

"She's okay, still trying to get used to the family" she replied.

"Speaking of kids yours has another brother" aunt Prue said.

"What? I'm pretty sure I'd remember having another son" mom said jokingly.

"No I mean adopted. Her other parents had a son he just got back he was in the war for four years. He's just taking her shopping right now they should be home in a couple minutes" aunt Prue said.

"What's his name?" mom asked.

"Matt its freaky they really do look like brother and sister, but Matt has brown eyes" Aunt Prue said.

"Yeah I saw a picture of all of them, the three of them all look alike Kimberly, Matt and Prue. I guess that was a good thing, everyone probably never guessed that she was adopted" mom said.

"Well I think you and Cole should come home I sensed that something was wrong with Prue or she's worrying about something. I think its bad" aunt Prue said.

"Okay we'll be right there" mom said then she and dad shimmered over.

* * *

"No you didn't, really?" I asked walking into the manor with what Matt had got me.

"Yeah, I had to they didn't give me no choice man those people asked me to do the weirdest things" Matt said.

We walked passed the living room there was no one in it, walked passed the conservatory still no one, finally we fond aunt Prue, baby Chris and Kara and everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey baby did you have a good time with auntie Pwue and K?" I asked as I grabbed Chris from aunt Prue.

"Yeah so where'd you go Pap?" Kara asked she asked me how to spell paper one time I was babysitting her, we were drawing on a paper I put both our names on it she wanted to put that it was our paper but I only got half way done when the parents came in. the next day she looked at it and it said Prue with Pap over it so she started calling me Pap.

"Just shopping with my brother Matt he just showed up today and is going to stay here with us," I said.

"What was it you wanted me to come over for?" Kenny asked because after work he usually goes to sleep for a while.

"Well you know that premonition I had a few months ago about… my death?" I asked.

"What about it?" mom asked.

"Well I've been having these dreams sort of, that a demon kidnaps me but not to kill me to do other things I don't really want to talk about" I said.

"You have to tell us Prue" dad said.

"He…he rapes me, over and over again. Then when you guys come to save me he tried to kill you guys but I jumped in the way… and I died," I said.

"Do you know when it will happen?" Kenny asked.

"No, it could be a week, a month, or a year. All I know is we can't stop me from being kidnapped but we might be able to stop me from being killed" I said.

"What did the demon look like?" mom asked.

"Um, he was young maybe three or four years older then me, he's black, oh and I think he can shape shift," I said.

Then mom stood up and was starting to walk out.

"He's not in the book. I already checked." I said.

"Okay well we should go warn Phoebe and Paige that the time is coming soon" aunt Prue said.

"I'll shimmer Matt and Kenny, and Chris there and you can take mom, aunt Prue, and Kara" I said to dad.

Then I grabbed and Matt's hand and Kenny grabbed my shoulder I was holing Chris on my hip.

Aunt Prue grabbed moms hand and mom grabbed dads.

"Ok Matt? Ready? You haven't done this in a long time" I said and Matt nodded.

And we were off.

* * *

We found Paige in her living room watching some sort of reality show.

"Aunt Paige!" I said as we walked in behind her and she jumped.

"Hey you guys! What you doing here?" she said pulling her self off the couch her stomach was huge!

"We have something important to tell you guys. Can you come to the manner with us? We still have to pick up Phoebe though" mom said as she hugged Paige.

"Of course" she said.

She hugged every one and then finally noticed Matt.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing at him.

"This is my long lost brother he just got back from the war. He's from my other family," I said noticing her confusion.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Paige. So is Glen aloud to come to this little family thing?" she asked.

"Of course, where is my favourite uncle anyway?" I asked looking around.

Everyone knew Glen and I were close. He was always there with me while everyone was at work we'd play, watch movies, try and cook something but it always turned out with us having a food fight after that my mom band us from the kitchen for a while.

He was protective of me too, one time when he walked in on Kenny and me halfway in-between doing "it" he freaked out it was a scary Kenny wouldn't come over to the house for weeks.

We became so use to each other he'd just walk in while I was in the shower and do what ever he needed like brush his teeth, use the toilet, but only because all the stuff he needed was in the bathroom with a shower and I really didn't mind, he was like a really good friend and he never looked at me I didn't mind or anything he is only ten years older then me but he was with Paige and I was with Kenny so we just kept it friendly.

"He's just up stairs. You can go see him if you want I know you must have missed him. We've been meaning to phone you guys" Aunt Paige said.

I got up and went up stairs alone thankfully. I think I was the only one besides Paige that liked Glen everyone else seemed distant from him.

I walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom door open a little with the light on so I tipped toed and saw Glen standing there brushing his hair.

"Hey uncle!" I said as I opened the door and jumped up into his arms.

"Prue what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you" he said as he sat me down on the counter.

"We're coming to pick you guys up we're having a little family get together. Why haven't you called me? You said you would," I said like a child.

"I've been meaning to but things got busy here I had to un-pack and then I had to go around and find a job. I was planning on going to visit sometime this weekend," he said.

I had my legs on his sides and my arms around his neck

"Glen I have to tell you something," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about my premonition I had a few months back?" I asked.

"Of course, you said you felt like it was real, like someone was actually setting you on fire" Glen said.

"Well I've been having these dreams sort of like that but longer, I know what he's going to do to me exactly, he does the same thing every dream. He doesn't mean to kill me he was trying to kill mom but I jumped in the way hoping he would stop but he didn't" I said.

"What did he do before he killed you?" Glen asked.

I looked into his eyes they were filled with worry.

"He raped me repeatedly until they came to rescue me," I said as tears started to run down my face.

"Oh Prue, did you feel it just like your premonition?" he asked.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"It's okay," he said as he leaned in and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest and cried. I held on to the back of his shirt tight as he rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"It's okay I'm here now," he said.

"Come on." I said sadly.

I got off the counter and rubbed my eyes and cheeks dry and ran out. I didn't know why I was running but it made me happier.

I ran down the hall stopped on the stairs turned around and saw him standing right behind me I put a smile on.

"Come on lets go, there waiting" I said then I grabbed his hand like I always use to. We walked down stairs and everyone was still sitting in the living room.


	24. right to the point

**Chapter 25: right to the point**

"Hey you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, let's see there are Kenny, Matt, Chris, Glen, Prue, Kara and me. That's seven, how about you take Kenny, Glen, Matt and Chris?" mom asked me.

"Fine, but why do I have all the guys?" I asked.

"Because they are all your favourite guys" aunt Prue said.

Then I pretended to think about it.

"Oh yeah okay well I only have two hands so only one of you can hold my hand I have to carry Chris" I said.

"Well I don't know anybody else here so I should get to hold your hand" Matt said, he didn't want any other man to touch me; I could sense it off him.

"Don't worry so much about me Matt, I'm a big girl now and I can hold my boyfriends hand if I want" I said.

"Prue" mom said in a very motherly voice.

"I know, I know don't use your powers on the family" I said.

I grabbed Matt's hand; Kenny grabbed my shoulder and Glen grabbed Kenny's arm.

We shimmered into Aunt Phoebe's living room because it was where we can all fit, followed shortly after by dad, aunt Prue, Paige, Kara and mom.

"Hey! What you guy's doing? Coop! Bring Patty here!" Phoebe yelled getting off the couch.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe nice to see you" I said as she hugged me. She like Paige hugged every one and then noticed Matt.

"This is my brother from my other family." I said before she could ask.

"Oh nice to meet you" she said as she hugged him too.

Then Uncle Coop came in with Patty.

"Oh wow she's gotten big. Hi there sugar bug" mom said as she took Patty from Coop.

"Hey Uncle C what's up?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Nothing much just finished changing Patty" he replied.

"We were wondering if you guy's would like to come for a little family get together?" aunt Prue asked.

"Ok sure. For what?" aunt Phoebe asked.

"It's a surprise," I said.

"Aw come on just come with us you'll find out" mom said.

"Fine honey can you go get the diaper bag" Aunt Phoebe asked Coop.

He went to get it and we shimmered back to the manner when he got back.

Jack was waiting for us in the living room

"Where have you guy's been? I got back from work and no one was here" Jack asked.

"We just went to go get Phoebe and Paige" aunt Prue said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what is it you wanted?" Phoebe asked putting Patty down in the play pin and I put Chris next to her.

"Well maybe you should all sit" I said to every one. So they all sat down and I was the only one left standing.

"Well first of all…" I said but I didn't really know how to start.

"Um Phoebe, Paige we have to be on the look out for a demon that could possibly want to kidnap Prue" mom said.

"What? Why would a demon want to kidnap you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I've been having these dreams sort of premonition like, that some guy kidnaps me…and rapes me many times before mom and aunt Prue come and save me. When the demon fires a fireball at mom I jump in front of her thinking he would stop if he saw me but he didn't and I die. I could feel the fire on my skin, it felt like it was real" I said.

"What do we do?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Nothing, we can't stop me from being kidnapped but we can stop me from dieing" I said, and then I remembered a death that happened about three years ago today, I can't believe I forgot about it.

"Today" I said,

"It's…" I said as I looked at a very interesting spot on the floor.

"…Go to P3 later at about 10 ok? I'm going out I need to think by myself. Okay? I'll be fine and don't anyone come looking I'll be at P3 at 10 meet me there." I said then I walked over to Chris and looked down to him.

"He's sleeping, he should stay that way, and he'll never know I was gone" I said then I ran out.

So they waited as the clock slowly got to ten.


	25. The imposible

**Chapter 26:** **The impossible**

"Where is she?" mom asked looking through the crowd once again.

I was back stage, I heard the guy say "Ladies and gentlemen our one and only Prue Halliwell" then the curtains opened. I walked up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone as some of you know I was adopted, my parents died two years ago today. My Brother Matt finally came back from the war he just found out they died. My mother as you all know owns this club.

I'd like to apologise to you mom, dad, and the rest of my family for running out on you earlier but I had to think by myself for I while.

Now I'd like to call my brother Matt up here." I said looking at Matt.

"What? Prue NO!" he said.

"Aw come on Matt Dad would have loved seeing us up here together." I said and then he got up and came to the stage.

"Fine but I get I'm not singing I'll just play the guitar," he said.

"Everyone this was a song I wrote it was our dad's favourite song, and it sort of reminds me of what our family went through. This was my first song" I said.

"**My dad chased monsters from the dark  
He checked underneath my bed  
He could lift me with one arm  
Way up over top his head  
He could loosen rusty bolts  
with a quick turn of his wrench  
****He pulled splinters from his hand  
Never even flinched  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized  
Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happens just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible  
And then there was my junior year  
Billy had a brand new car  
It was late, the road was wet  
I guess the curves was just too sharp  
I walked away without a scratch  
They brought the helicopter in  
And Billy couldn't feel his legs  
Said he'd never walk again  
But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:  
Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happens just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible  
So don't tell me that it's over  
Don't give up on you and me  
'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless  
If you believe:  
Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happens just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible**" I sang as Matt played the acoustic.  
The crowd clapped and whistled.


	26. Please don't!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Please don't (five months later)  
rated M for scenes of rape

Everything is going great now we all pretty much forgot about my dreams I even stopped having them ever since Matt got back. Matt lives in the manor with us he even started calling my parent's mom and dad.

Paige and Glen had their baby 2 months ago they named her Elizabeth Ann Mathews.

Aunt Prue and Uncle Jack got married two weeks ago Kara is doing really well; they're still trying to have one of their own too.

Matt he's going out with this wonderful lady her name is Eleanor and she's a chef at this restraint called "Glendale Haven".

Me I'm just sitting at home every day waiting for everyone to get off work. Every one just left a little while ago so I had about 8 hours by myself. Mom signed Chris up for a daycare so he's gone for the next 3 hours.

* * *

I was just finishing eating a peanut butter, hot fudge, banana sandwich (I had lots of time to experiment with food) when someone walked up behind me, put there hand over my mouth and the next thing I know every thing went black. I woke up on something soft before I opened my eyes I thought I was home but then when I did I was in a really old house I didn't know where and my hands and legs were tied to the bed. Then a man walked in.

"Hello Prue. Nice to see you again you may not remember me but I remember you, I've been watch you every day. You see ever since the first time I saw you that night in the underworld when you threatened to kill us all I knew I had to have you. So here we are." He said it was the black man from my dream.

"You're a demon? What do you want?" I asked but I already knew the answer, I was just saying what I said in my dream.

"You Prue I want us to be together, to make love, I already have a plan to get rid of the boyfriend, I know I can't get rid of all of the charmed ones but I can at least get rid of one of them maybe two," he said.

Then he came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Now for what I have waited for" he said as he undid his pants. He started to take off his shirt.

"No! Please don't! Please" I begged.

"Prue you can't get away from me, you can't even use your powers in this house. So just give in I know you want to have sex, I know you want it" he said then he started to take my cloths off.

I shut my eyes and prayed for death. I felt him get on top of me naked.

"Open your eye's I want to look at those beautiful blue orbs while I do this" he said and I listened.

He spread my legs and thrust in me, it hurt so much he was way to big for me and forced it all in. I felt a tear roll down my face but kept quit except for my fake moans, I figured the more I make him believe I'm enjoying it the faster he'll stop. He finally collapsed on me 20 minutes later but I knew that was only the first time.

"Mom, make him stop please! It hurts!" I yelled in my head to her and hoped that I could still use that power.

* * *

Mom walked in the house it was quite. She thought I must have fallen asleep waiting again.

"Mommy's home!" she yelled as she looked on the couch's to check if I was there then she headed up stairs to look.

"Prue, Chris your mother's home from a very hard day of work and would like a kiss" she said as she walked to my room. I wasn't there she ran to and looked in all the rooms, she looked in the attic, ran back down stairs looked everywhere down there too.

"Prue, Prue!" she yelled then aunt Prue came through the front door and saw mom.

"Piper what's the matter?" she asked.

"I can't find Prue she said she was going to stay home, she just wanted to relax today. I can't find her! Prue where could she have gone? She would have phoned me and tell me if she went out" mom said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Chris if she wasn't here when they dropped him off where is Chris?" mom asked panicking.

"He got sent to dads when nobody answered the door, Ashley brought him there... dad phoned me" aunt Prue said Ashley was the lady who ran the daycare.

"Piper relax we'll find her, lets go get the crystal" she said to mom then closed her eyes for a second.

"Mom, help me please. Make him stop it hurts MOM!" I yelled in my head again as he did it to me the third time that day.

"OH My god. Did you hear her too?" aunt Prue asked as she opened her eyes.

"She's alive. But someone kidnapped her I think. I heard her call you, and say make him stop it hurts," she said.

"What if she's getting tortured or…r…" mom paused she didn't even want to think about that.

"I don't know but she's in a lot of pain. She sounded like she was getting raped. Piper I know you don't want to even think that she could get… neither do I but we need to find her" aunt Prue said as mom looked down.

* * *

"Did you find where she is?" mom asked.

"Just about it has a little force field on it but I can get threw it, it's only for the inside not letting magic out. Luckily Prue's magic is strong or I wouldn't be able to sense her." Aunt Prue said.

"It has a force field, does that mean it's the demon?" mom asked.

"Don't worry Piper what ever it is we'll get it," she said as she hugged mom.

"You should call Cole and tell him maybe he'll know what demon would do that. And Kenny I think he should know Prue's missing. I'll find the address of the house" aunt Prue said and mom left to call, and she continued scrying.

* * *

"Ah thank you Prue. What is that our forth time today?" he said as he rolled off of me and lay beside me.

"I want to go home. Please? Can I go home?" I asked.

"You are home Prue. This is your home now. You can't leave here or your boyfriends dead." He said with a laugh.

"What? How" I asked.

"Well as soon as you step out of here I'll kill him." He said simply. He got up put on his clothes and I was left lying there naked.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well seeing as how you can't use your powers we're in Brooklyn heights abandoned warehouse. Our home" he said then he walked out the front door.

"Brooklyn Heights an abandoned warehouse" I said in my head hoping my powers were strong enough to get through.


	27. NO!

**Chapter 28: NO! **

"Piper I got her! I know where she is!" aunt Prue yelled.

"Okay. Cole said it's probably this demon he heard of he likes to kidnap witches for sex. So we have to hurry before he does anything to Prue. Cole shimmered down there to find out if anyone knows where the demon is." Mom said.

"I know where he is. He's got her in an old abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn Heights. Did you call Kenny?" Prue asked.

"Yes she did. I'm coming with you" Kenny said as he came in.

"Kenny no this guy is dangerous Prue would never forgive herself if anything happened to you" mom said.

"She is in danger I have to go. I'll be fine. I bought this to help it may not kill him but it will slow him down" Kenny said pulling out a gun.

"Fine but leave the fighting to us. Okay?" aunt Prue said.

"I've got this. I'll be fine" Kenny said.

They all went out and got into moms car and screeched out.

* * *

I was untying my hands it was pretty easy, what he was doing to me loosened it; I finished and got up walked to the window. I looked out the window I was in the front room and I saw mom, Prue, and Kenny walking towards the building.

"MOM" I yelled. She looked up at the window and saw me.

"It's Prue!" she said as she started to run towards the door.

I looked down I still had no cloths on. I quickly put on my t-shirt luckily it was one of Kenny's so it was long enough to cover me.

"Prue" I heard mom call.

I ran towards her voice and found her running down the hall.

"Mom I'm so happy you're here. I was so scared he… hurt me mom he wouldn't stop… doing it" I said as I hugged mom.

"It's okay now baby I'm here. Come on lets go home" mom said just before an energy ball hit her in the back. She fell unconscious. It was him he was standing right there.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Oh she's fine just knocked out," he said as he started to walk towards me.

"Hey you get away from niece" aunt Prue said as she waved her hand and sent him flying into the wall.

"Oh look what we have here it's the almighty Prue Halliwell and the brave boyfriend what are you going to do shoot me" he said noticing Kenny's gun.

He walked towards me grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"HEY! Let go of her" Kenny yelled as he fired a shot.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" the demon asked he threw me to the floor and threw a fireball at Kenny.

"NO! Kenny?" I screamed as I saw Kenny's body fall down dead. I crawled over to him.

"Kenny! LEO! Get your ass down here right now and heal him" I yelled up.

"He…he cant Prue he's dead" she said.

"No he's not!" I said as I tried to sit him up. I fell on top of him and cried.

"Well, well, well look what I've gone and done" the demon said.

I got up and tackled him hitting him; I formed a fireball in my hand.

"But you can't use your powers in here" he said looking scared.

"Well you underestimated me, I can use my witch powers in here how do you think they found me, and fireball's is a demonic powers, and you can use yours in here so. This is for Kenny," I said and I threw it at him he screamed in pain underneath me and burned out. Aunt Prue was helping mom up I crawled back over to Kenny.

"Kenny wake up it's over. Please Kenny wake up I need you, it wasn't supposed to happen this way, you need to get up" I said as I lay down beside him.

"Prue we have to go. He's gone" mom said as she tried to pull me away.

"No. He's not. He'll wake up. He will," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Prue go phone Cole tell him to go to the house I'll try getting Prue to come home but we need to call the police report it as a murder so we can get him buried" mom said.

"Okay" aunt Prue said then she ran out to the car for the phone.

"Prue honey he's gone we have to get out of here before the police gets here" mom said.

"Why him?" I asked.

"I don't know honey. Maybe because we knew about it, it changed the person that was going to die" mom said as she helped my up.

"I just want him here so much I can't believe he died for me," I said as I hugged mom.

"I think you'll see him again, remember sometimes people don't stay dead" mom said.

* * *

**Now i've got the whole rest of the story. there will be ten more chapters. then its The End**


	28. the letter

**Chapter29 (one month later)**

Kenny was buried four days after he died. They closed his case unsolved.

Now I mostly stayed in my room crying until I couldn't any more. I stopped crying a couple of weeks ago I just had no more tears left in me.

So now I just lay in bed thinking of him, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was in the park where Kenny and I first met. I was sitting there with him.

"Your dead" I said looking at him.

"Yeah but your not. Why are you acting like you are?" he asked.

"I might as well be." I said.

"No Prue you are alive. And will stay that way. I love you. I'll always be watching over you. You need to move on, find new love. It may not be some time soon but you are going to find someone you love." He said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You wake up" he said.

"I don't want to" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It doesn't hurt in here. I don't want to hurt; I want you there for me, I want you." I said.

"Well you can't always get what you want. There's a letter for you in my dresser at my house. I want you to live Prue and that's something that I can get. Wake up now" he said.

I felt him shaking me. I opened my eyes and it was mom.

"Hey sweetie I'm going to go to work now. Okay?" mom said looking down at me.

"Yep. I'm going to go get dressed and go over to Kenny's do you think you can come it will only take a second I just need to get something. I don't think I can handle it by myself" I said.

"Yeah sure honey. I'll go wait down stairs.

I got dressed went down stairs grabbed mom's hand tightly and we went and drove over to his appartment.

Just like he said it was in his dresser with my name on it, in his handwriting.

"How did you know it was here?" mom asked.

"He told me," I said. Then we went back home and sat down, I opened it.

"Dear Prue  
If you're reading this while your momma's sitting there  
I guess I only got a one-way ticket over here  
Sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you.  
The first time I saw you I thought you were an angle.  
You were just sitting there alone in the park.  
You are the greatest thing that I had in my life  
Now I guess I died like my father. I died protecting the love of my life  
And can tell my dad I don't regret that I fallowed in his shoes  
There's going to come a day  
You'll move on and find someone else  
And that's okay  
Just remember this I'm in a better place  
If you're reading this I'm already home…  
P.S. I want you to live," I read out loud.

"You okay sweetie?" mom asked.

"Yeah. He told me this where this was in my dream. He said he wants me to live to not be like I'm the one that's dead. He said I'm going to meet someone else. Mom I think I'm going to go back to Rome for a little while. I need to get away from here there's too many memories of Kenny here" I said.

"That's fine baby. For how long?" mom asked.

"How about a week?" I asked

"That's great. Just you?" she asked.

"Well yeah I want to think of a few things alone." I said.

"Okay I'll call your dad to let him know. You can leave day after tomorrow. You have to go to your doctor appointment you need to make sure your okay, you haven't ate anything for a couple weeks and you've been throwing up a lot. And that's not normal for someone your age Prue, your making us all worry" mom said as she kissed me and left.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and left.


	29. the hospital

**Chapter 30: the Hospital**

The next day at the hospital I sat in the clinic waiting room by myself, mom wanted to come but I told her I wanted to come by myself and that I would tell her everything later.

I could have just gone strait to House but I did want him to worry about me.

"Prudence Halliwell" the nurse said I would usually correct them that its Prue but some people know aunt Prue and it takes long to explain, and aunt Prue just introduces herself as Prue so I have to introduce myself as Prudence.

I got up and fallowed her into a room which of course House was in.

"Hi" I said as I sat on the table.

"Hi what are you doing here?" he asked starring at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm here because my mother thinks I'm sick, I'm never hungry and I throw up a lot," I said.

"Do you think you're sick?" he asked

"No I feel fine. Just a little depressed" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kenny died last month," I said.

"Sorry" he asked but I could tell he didn't really mean it.

"No you aren't I could tell. Why would you be? You don't know him," I asked.

"Well as far as you know… How did he die?" House asked.

"He was trying to stop a man from raping me and the man shot him, finished with me and ran away" I said.

"You were getting raped while your boyfriend was dieing a few feet away?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is my first time out of the house since his funeral" I said.

"Wait here" he said as he limped to the door grabbed his cane and walked out.

"Cuddy I need you," he said walking into a lady's office.

"What for House?" she said.

"Exam room 1. She came to get a check up, she was raped" House said.

"When did she get raped?" Cuddy asked.

"Last month" House slowly answered.

"And this is her first time coming to the hospital after the rape?" Cuddy asked.

"Probably not. Her boyfriend died while trying to stop the guy. I think she needs to talk to someone." He said.

"Last month? House since when do you care about that a person needs to talk?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's a Halliwell." He said.

"A Halliwell? Which one?" she asked looking up from her paper for the first time.

"Prue, Piper's daughter" House replied.

"The one you delivered? The one Piper made you promise to look after?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep what do I do? I don't know how I can talk to here about this" House asked.

"Go talk to her. Tell her what you know about her and her mom, tell her you were the one she called her Greg. I think she'll like having someone out side of her family to talk to too. So go, she knows you more then me. I haven't seen her in over a year you just saw her about 2 months ago" she said as she got back to her papers.

He came back to the room I was in.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"After you come with me," he said then he walked out with me fallowing him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got in an elevator.

"My office. Were your parents or something? Why are you here by yourself? I mean if my daughter was raped I wouldn't let her go any where alone" he asked.

"Mom is at the club, dads at the office. I didn't want them to come, and I have a way to call them and they would be here in a second if I needed them" I replied.

We got off the elevator and walked into a room with Allison, Chase and Forman.

"Hi Prue what you doing here?" the Ally asked.

"Go wait in my office, there" he said pointing to another room. I went in and sat on a couch.

"Her boyfriend died while she was getting raped a few feet away" House said.

"The guy kills him then rapes her?" Forman asked.

"Yeah and got away. Both her parents are at work, I didn't want to send her home by herself" House said.

"You care about her. You would have sent any other girl home but you don't want to send her" Forman said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Chase asked.

"Well I'll tell her she can stay here whenever her parents are at work and you guys will look after her," he said as he walked towards the door.

"US" they all said.

He came in and sat beside me.

"Prue, I want you to stay here until your parents get off work. You can come here everyday if you like, while they're at work" he said.

"Ok, I'll come here every day if you think you can handle me. I don't get angry or anything it's just I can act really weird and annoying sometimes and strange things happen" I said.

"I can handle anything. You seen my team, the hot brunette, the blonde Australian, and the big black guy, come on how weird is that? I could get them to do anything for you or I'll fire them. You'll be very entertained here trust me" He said.

"I do. Oh yeah I'm going away for week but I'll be back and we'll start okay?" I said.

"Where you going?" Ally asked as she walked in.

"What are you doing in here, where is Forman and Chase?" House asked.

"They left to get some coffee down stairs" she replied.

"Why didn't you go with them? I'm trying to talk with Prue here" he said.

"I wanted to see how she was," she said.

"I'm okay the pain comes and goes" I said.

"Prue. So where are you going?" House asked.

"I'm getting away for a little while. There are too many memories of Kenny here in San Francisco. I'm going to a little town called Rome in Wisconsin. I use to live there with my adopted parents," I said.

"Oh well yeah. What time do your parents get off work?" House asked.

"Pretty soon. I should go I still have to pack. I'll come over when I get back," I said

"Well bye" I said then I left.

"Do you remember Piper Halliwell? She was one of our patients; she came in with aurora fever when she was pregnant with Prue. She made me promise to take care of her and her baby always no matter what, it was the only way she would take her meds so I promised" House said.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"I kept my promise I made her better, she was about to full term then so she stayed in the hospital till she went into labour. She wanted me to deliver the baby I said no but she said she wouldn't let any one else do it. That girl took her first breath in my hands; I was the first one to see those perfect blue eyes looking up at me with such curiosity." House said.

"Why didn't you tell her this?" Cameron asked.

"The last time I saw her, her adopted dad got mad at me told me to never touch his daughter again and I told him that she wasn't his. I got close to her in the short 3 years she lived here. I kept Piper informed on how she was doing because Piper didn't want to see Prue or she would want her back so I kept and eye on Prue for the first three years of her life, she knew who I was she called me her Greg. At first her dad was nice to me letting me see her when ever I wanted but then one time Prue accidentally called me daddy, he yelled at me to get out, and then they moved. Prue was so perfect she looked like an angle; she was the most beautiful baby ever. I was so happy I made that promise with Piper it gave me a reason to be around her. I tried hard to keep looking after her after Piper gave her away, it broke my heart when she moved after that I got how I am, she was my only reason to not to end up like I am now. I just gave up when she left and then my leg, I wasn't sure it was her when I saw her today she looked like Piper, her long brown hair hanging in her face, but her eyes are what tell her apart from her mom, Piper's eyes are big and brown; Prue's eyes are big and blue. I love her like she's my own daughter. I stopped loving the day she left and locked myself away from everyone" House said.

"You love her?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. She's the only one. Don't tell Chase or Forman about her and me. If you do I'll deny it" House said.


	30. Going back

Chapter 31: going back

I got home and mom was making supper and dad was watching T.V. with Matt and Chris.

"Go up stairs and get some rest then. I'll call you when dinners on the table" mom said as she started cooking again.

"Fine but I'm shimmering up. I'm too lazy to take the stairs" I said then I shimmered to my room, sat down on my bed.

"Now I should phone someone to let them know I'm coming, I don't want to be knocking on there door all of a sudden and cause a big scene. It's a good thing Andy moved back there" I said.

I picked up the phone and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" a man said.

"Hi Mr. Trudeau is Andy home?" I asked.

"Prue? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just calling to ask Andy something," I said.

"Oh well he doesn't live here anymore dear. But I could give you his number if you want" he said.

"That would be great," I said.

"Okay it's 926-3852… okay? Bye" he said then he hung up.

I pressed end and dialled Andy's number.

"Hello?" Andy asked

"Andy hi it's Prue" I said.

"Hi Prue. What's up? I haven't heard from you for a long time" he said.

"Well tell you later. Right now I was wondering if I can stay with you, I'm coming over tomorrow and don't have a place to stay and your number is the one I remember" I said.

"Sure… you and?" he asked.

"Just me" I replied.

"What happened to kenny?" he asked.

"He died last month. I want to get away from here so I can forget him, and move on with my life. So can I stay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah of course what time will you be here?" he asked.

"At about 2. Mom and dad will probably want me to stay so it will take me a while to convince them to let me go and then convince them to stay. So I'll be there at about 2" I said.

"Okay well, I'll go get your room ready then. Bye" he said.

"Bye" I said then I hung up

I drove mom's car it took me all morning to convince them I would be fine but I got out.

I got there early so I surprised Evan at his penthouse.

"Wow Prue I've missed you so much" he said as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Evan you look so great. You've changed so much since the last time I saw you, you got an ass now" I said all of a sudden

"Thank you. And look at you, you look amazing" he said.

"Really? Well you should see me without my cloths on" I said seductively.

Shit, no Prue your boyfriend just died last month and I'm not here to have sex with the first guy I see. I came here to forget Kenny… well I hadn't had sex in a month maybe I can give it a shot. I thought.

"You must be hungry. I made my homemade chilli and fries" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes! I've been craving your food. I haven't been eating that much lately, but I feel huge no matter what" I said as I fallowed him to the kitchen.

"You look hot either way. You could 300 pounds and guys would still find you attractive" he said as he got two plates down and put food on them.

"Thank you. It smells great," I said as he put a plate in front of me.

He sat down beside me and watched me eat.

"What?" I asked because he was just sitting there starring at me.

"I just missed you so much. I can't believe you're here, I've been thinking about you a lot lately and now here you are" He said.

I got up and sat on his lap with my legs on either side of him.

I looked into his eyes they were brown god I missed those big brown eyes I could drown in them, then we leaned in and kissed, slowly then it got passionate.


	31. Having Fun

**Rated M**

**Chapter 32: Having fun**

"Let's go have some fun," I said. Then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to his bedroom.

He took off his cloths and came and took off mine, I was pretty surprised at his keenness to get me naked.

He stopped and was staring at me he looked from my eyes all the way down to my feet and back up to my breasts, they had gotten quite big since the last time he saw me. I knew he was a breast man and I also knew he loved mine. The look on his face told me that much.

He leaned down and started sucking on them; he came to face me and kissed me on the mouth once again as he entered me.

* * *

He finally collapsed beside me a couple hours later, god I knew he could do it, but I didn't know he could last so long. We did it in pretty much ever position in the book and a few we made up our selves.

We finally caught our breath and Andy turned and looked at me.

"We're not done yet," he said with a smile.

I looked at him confused because we already did it in every position known to man. What else could we do?

"Just lay back, close your eyes, and relax," he said I did. He took the blanket off him and me.

He kissed all the way from my feet, my legs.

The next thing I know I'm clutching the sheets, I could feel his tongue in me moving in and out, and around.

God he's good with his tongue. I thought.

Then he stopped and came up to my breasts and sucked one, with his one hand squeezed my other breast, and with his free hand went down and stuck a finger in.

"Andy!" I yelled as I had another orgasm

Then we just lay In bed in each other's arms.

"Hey how about we get up, get dressed and go for a walk and visit some people. I think Rory's here for a little while she goes to school at Yale. We can stop in at Lorelai's to see if she's there and hang out," he said.

* * *

Andy was waiting for me in the living room while I was in my room trying to figure out what to wear.

"Come on Prue it's getting late" Andy shouted down the hall.

"I don't know what to wear. Can you come here?" I yelled back.

"Sure if it will get you out faster" he said as he walked towards my room.

He walked in without knocking and saw me standing there without anything on but underwear and a bra. His mouth hung open.

"What? Like what you see?" I asked.

"Umm… uh" he stammered.

"Andy. Can you stop that please it's starting to get annoying. I don't see what you're so amazed about you saw me naked before." I said looking at my clothes.

"But Prue you've changed you know" he said as he started to look at my clothes too.

"Yeah I know I have breasts know ain't it awesome?" I said as I held up a pink shirt that was really tight.

"Holy cow Prue what did you do pack your whole room" Andy said picking up a whole bunch of clothes and throwing them back down.

"Well I didn't know what to bring and this is not my whole room it's not even half the stuff I own. I was also the only kid in the family for a while so they bought me lots of stuff" I said.

"Why don't you just throw on some jeans and a shirt so we can so" he said.

"I would but.... I'm worried I haven't seen them in 5 years" I said.

"They still love you even if you showed up in a sheet," Andy said with a little laugh.

"Are you teasing me?" I asked.

"Always" he answers.

"Well we could just not go. You know and call them to come here and then I could just stay in my joggers all week" I said.

"No you have to get out. You need your exercise," he said handing me a black shirt. I put it on with some jeans.

"What were we just doing a little while ago?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"There you look great," he said as I stood side ways looking at myself in the long mirror.

"No I think I lost too much weight, it wouldn't hurt to gain a few pounds," I said as I looked at my stomach and sighed.

"Lets go I want to see Rory," I said as I grabbed his hand and headed to the door.

We walked into the hallway and I pressed the button for the elevator.

We walked out and down the road

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…hmm where ever you want" he replied.

"How about we go pick up Rory spend a little time with her and her mom then me and you can go to a movie or something" I said.

"Sounds good to me," he said then we started walking.


	32. the Gilmores

**Chapter 33: The Gilmore's **

We got to her door and knocked, we heard Rory stomp down the hall and holler at her mom saying she got it.

She opened the door and dropped her glass of water.

"Hi" I said before she pulled me into an extremely tight hug.

"I can't breathe Rory," I said.

"Sorry I just can't believe it's you I've missed you so much" she said

We went into the kitchen where her mom was trying making something but didn't really look that successful.

"Hey, mom look who's here," Rory said. She turned around and ran to hug me.

"Oh my god Prue! Hi, hi, hi, hi" she said as she hugged me.

"Hi Lorelai what's up" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just trying to make a cake, as you can see it didn't turn out." She said as she went over to her so-called cake.

"When did you get here?" Rory asked.

"Um at about 1:30" I replied it was now 8.

"What were you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm guessing Andy" Rory said looking at Andy and I holding hands, and I quickly let go.

"No! Not Andy, just… talking about…well Kenny he was my boyfriend" I said.

"Was?" Lorelai asked.

"He died last month" I replied.

"Oh sorry." Rory said.

"It's okay. I'm over it now, I just came here to try and forget about him." I said.

"Well are you and Andy back together?" Rory asked.

"Sort of" both Andy and I answered.

"Cool, so you guys want to go get something to eat. We were going to have cake," Lorelai said.

"Sure. Is Luke's still open?" I asked.

"Yep well it closed at 6 but I'm sure he'll open it again for you" Rory replied.

"Boy I missed everything here," I said as Andy helped my out of my seat.

"We've missed you. Now let's go before Luke goes to sleep," Lorelai said.

* * *

We walked to Luke's diner, Luke is a man Rory, Andy and I have known our whole lives. He and Lorelai are best friends he always let's us have anything we want, we had coffee at the age of 6, he was always sending us home with sugar rush's.

We knocked on the diner door loudly so he could hear us upstairs. He came stumbling down the stairs you can tell he just woke up.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Luke we were just wondering if we can get a bite to eat" Lorelai asked.

"The Diner closed early today at 4, I'm tired." He said.

"Ah come on Uncle Luke. Look I just got back in town. Please" I said.

"Hi Prue. What you doing here?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Boyfriend just died and I need your comfort food so can you open," I pleaded.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah she came here to forget him and your food would really help" Andy said.

"Alright already come in" he said as he stepped aside.

"You're so awesome" Rory and I say.

"So Prue? You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yes I'm fine, he die last month, I'm finally learning to live without him" I replied as we sat down at a table.

"Yeah but Prue its okay to be sad, angry even. Your boyfriend's dead. It's ok to cry. You don't have to be strong for us. Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you normal" Lorelai said as she put her hand on mine.

"I know, okay? I can't cry anymore. I don't have any tears left in me" I replied looking down.

Luke went to go get some left over food.

"Prue honey? This boy meant a lot to you hey?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah he did. He saved me from David. David was my boyfriend he raped me one night. Then I found my other parents." I said.

"He raped you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. So how you all been?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing much same old same old. Rory's going to Yale now" Lorelai said.

"Oh cool," I said.

"So how long are you staying here for? And what you going to do?" Luke asked walking back in with cake and milkshakes.

"About a week and I was just planning on doing nothing just hanging out with you guys and catching up with some other people, you know just have fun" I said as I took a drink of my milkshake.

We continued to talk and catch up until all the cake was gone and we ad no more milkshakes, we said good night to Luke  
Andy and I walked Rory and Lorelai back home.

"Well see you tomorrow. Love you two" Rory said as her mom closed the door.


	33. Relaxing

**Chapter 34: Relaxing**

Andy and I walked home, put on our pyjamas. Andy put on 28 weeks later; we cuddled together on the couch and watched the movie.

"That was my favourite zombie movie ever," I said as it ended.

"Yeah mine too. You think there will be a 28 months later? Because it ended like there will be" Andy said I just sat there watching the credits go up.

"Yeah maybe. Love you Andy," I said as I tried to sit up.

"Prue just stay here. I'm comfortable with you like this" he said as he pulled me back to him. We had a blanket over us; Andy had his feet up on the coffee table and was slouching on the couch with me lying on his stomach.

"Okay. Me too" I said as I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep on the couch but when I woke up I was in Andy's bed.

He must have carried me here after I fell asleep.

"Hey good morning sleeping beauty," he said as he walked in with some pancakes and strawberries.

"Wow Andy it smells great but you didn't have to, you already cooked me supper, I wanted to make you breakfast" I said as he put the tray on the bed.

"Just relax, I'm going to treat you like a queen your whole trip. Okay? I want you to rest up, have a good time, and not worry about anything," he said as he held up a strawberry I took it with my mouth.

"Andy? Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course Prue I will always" he said.

"Did you ever find anyone else after I told you about David?" I asked.

"No. I tried but no one came close to you," he said.

"Good because I love you too." I said, then I sat up and we started kissing and taking off what we put back on last night. We made love again.

The rest of the week went by fast; Andy and I just did nothing, sat around all day and watched movies, had hot sex in every position that was possible.

Then the day came that I had to go back, all my bags were in my car already I was just saying good-bye to Rory and Lorelai on the phone.

"K well. You can come over to San Fran when ever you want" I said to Andy as we walked out of his penthouse.

"Yep sure. I'll call and check up on you now and again to make sure your doing good." He said as we got into the parking lot.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. I had real good time," I said as we got to my moms car.

"No problem. Anytime you want to get a way come over and we'll just stay in my living room and watch TV all day have a little more "fun" I'll come see you later" he said we kissed one last time.

"Bye" I said as I got in the car.

"Bye" he replied. I closed the door and drove off.


	34. Late

**Chapter 35: I'm late (one month later)**

"MOM!" I yelled from out side my bathroom; I had just come out of there.

Mom ran in, "what is it honey?" she asked.

"I'm late" I said. I had just remembered what day it was after my shower and I was standing there in nothing but my towel.

"Late? How late?" mom asked.

"I don't know. I think I've missed two now, I was too preoccupied last month to remember" I said.

"When were you supposed to have it last month?" mom asked.

I thought for a little while. "Few days after I got back from Andy's" I replied.

"What did you do there" mom asked.

I looked down to my feet.

"Andy" I whispered but mom heard me.

"Without protection? Prue?" she asked.

"I don't know okay. I just… when we did it we did it… many times in…many different ways I didn't even think anyone ever knew, I guess after the first time it broke" I said then I smiled as I remembered one of the positions it was really weird and kind of hard to get into.

"Eww I didn't need a picture" mom said.

"Well let's get you a pregnancy test then, and we'll take you to the hospital and find out. Don't worry it will be fine" mom said then we left for the hospital, figuring its better to just go and find out for sure.

"What's wrong?" House asked when he saw us in the waiting room.

I was scarred to tell him and no words were coming out when I tried.

"Prue might … might be pregnant" mom said really emphasizing the might.

"Might" was all I could say. I knew I was I could feel it.

"Okay well I'll get Cameron to do the tests. I think she's in her office if you want to ask or I could if you want" House said I could tell he felt awkward in this position.

"I'll ask" I said then he relaxed. Mom and I went towards Ally's office; it felt weird using her last name so I called her Alison or Ally for short.

"Hey Prue what's up?" Ally asked when she saw me, and then mom walked in.

Only Greg's seen mom I usually come by myself.

"What's wrong? Piper?" Ally asked.

"Yeah um I need you to run a pregnancy test for me" I said.

"Pregnancy?" she asked.

"I… there is a high chance that I'm pregnant," I said.

"Did you take a home pregnancy test?" Ally asked.

"No but she's missed two periods" mom said.

"Are you on the pill or anything? When was the last time you had sex?" She asked me.

"No i'm not on anything. I had sex last month before my period" I said.

"Ok come on." She said then she led the way to an exam room.

"Here go put this on," she said as she handed me a robe and pointed to the bathroom.

* * *

We got back home a little before supper; it was found out that I was a good month and a half pregnant.

"I can just say its Kenny's, right?" I asked.

"Aren't you at least going to tell Andy?" mom asked.

"I can't. He wont be here anyways there's no point, he wants to be a inspector like his dad and he wants to live in New York to do that. I don't want him give up his dreams just to be there for my daughter and me," I said. Mom and I were in the kitchen we were making some supper.

"She's his daughter too remember, it takes two" mom said.

"What would you so in this situation?" I asked.

"Probably the same thing you're doing" she replied.

"Then she's Kenny's nobody but you, Allison and me know really how far along I am. I can say I'm three months pregnant just not showing yet, I mean Kenny did die only a month ago. I think people will believe in it," I said as I put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Fine. When are you going to tell everyone else? It should be soon before they just know because how big your stomach is" mom said.

* * *


	35. Joy of my Life

**Chapter 36: Joy Of my life (6 months later)**

I am now 7 ½ months pregnant and it is very noticeable now. Everyone believes my story on how it's Kenny's, even Andy did. He came over one time to surprise me. He was surprised to see I was very much pregnant. After he found out, he stayed a while longer and when he went back he told Rory and she came.

"No I can't go out what about the baby, what about Chris?" I asked mom, dad, and Rory.

"Look you are still aloud to go out and have some fun, Chris is almost 4 years old, I'm sure he can last without you the night. Prue you can't stay in this house forever" mom said.

"Yes I can it is very much possible that I can. Why do I have to go out tonight?" I said.

"I have a surprise for you" dad said.

"Prue as your mother I order you to go out tonight to P3 have a little fun you're a teenager you need to" mom said then everyone looked at her weird.

"Now come on Rory and I will fix you up" mom said then her and Rory grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs.

* * *

"It's no use nothing fits me anymore" I whined as they looked through my clothes.

"Put this on" Rory said as she handed me a nice black maternity shirt and a jean skirt.

The skirt came up low so it as just under my constantly growing stomach.

"I don't want to go out tonight," I pouted.

"Prue every thing will be fine. You will go out with your parents have a blast come home, crash out for the rest of the day, while I look after Chris" Rory said.

"Fine let's go," I said and we left.

We got to P3 late then mom and I went to sit down at our regular place. I didn't know where dad went but then I heard him talking in the microphone.

"Hello everybody I would like to dedicate this song to my baby girl Prue. She is truly the joy of my life" he said then music started playing.

"**I tip toe in your room**

**I know you got to have your rest**

**She says come lay beside me**

**I've been waiting since you left" **dad walked up to me and asked if we can dance I said yes and I and he danced. He held me close, well as close as my stomach would allow.

"**She's sweet to me**

**Must be the luckiest man a live**

**Did I tell you baby? **

**You are the joy of my life**

**First time that I saw you**

**Ooo you took my breath away**

**I might not get to heaven but **

**I walked with the angel's that day**

**Takes me by the hand **

**I am the luckiest man a live**

**Did I tell you baby?**

**You are the joy of my life**

**Some may have the riches **

**Some may have the worldly fame (yeah)**

**As long as I have you I treasure **

**Each and every day **

**Just take me by the hand**

**I am the luckiest man a live**

**Did I tell you baby?**

**You are the joy of my life**

**Did I tell you baby?** **You are the joy of my life," a man sang.**

"This is our song now baby" dad said when it was over.

"Thanks daddy" I said.

Then we had lots of fun the rest of the night and went home.


	36. Next generation

**Chapter 37: Next generation.**

"MOM! Make it stop," I said through cries of pain. I was in a hospital room giving birth to my first child. House was the one I wanted to deliver her.

"Just push honey it will be over soon you need to breathe." Mom said. She and dad were on either side of me holding my hands. Everybody was there in the waiting room all my aunts and Uncles, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, except Andy; Rory said she would try getting a hold on him. I haven't heard anything since I went into labour. It has been 8 hours since it started and I was tired I could barley stay awake to push.

"Prue just on more big push then it will be done. Come on one big one" House said.

I pushed as hard as I could the pain was unbearable.

But then all my pain was rewarded with a little wail from my daughter.

House held her up she was beautiful the most amazing thing I ever done.

"Honey?" mom asked looking down at me. Then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was so tired. I heard mom, dad, and my aunts talking but I couldn't translate it into words.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" mom asked.

"How do you feel?" aunt Prue asked.

"Like shit. Where's my baby?" I asked.

"In the nursery" aunt Phoebe replied.

"Where are my favourite cousins?" I asked referring to Kara who was now 9, Patty she was now 3, Elizabeth she was now just turned 1.

"The guys brought them home to get some sleep" Paige replied.

I looked at the clock it was 10 am they must have got here at about 11 by the way they looked they all needed to get some sleep. I passed out at about three thirty this morning.

"Where are Rory, Lorelai and Luke? Did she get a hold of Andy?" I asked.

"No I didn't" Rory said walking in with her mom and Luke. Rory gave me a hug and a kiss on the Cheek. Lorelai did the same then the two went to sit down with every one else

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?" Luke said then he gave me a kiss on the head he went over and sat beside Lorelai. There were about two, three person couches, three single chairs and my bed in the room. House must have made sure I had the best and biggest room.

Phoebe, Paige and Rory were sitting on one couch; Lorelai was sitting on one single chair with Luke sitting in one beside her, mom was sitting on my bed with her arm around me, aunt Prue sat on the other side of me, and dad was standing beside mom holding my hand which was on moms lap.

"I want to see her," I said. Then the door opened and the nurse walked in with a baby wrapped in pink.

She Handed her to me.

"Wow, she's beautiful honey" mom said. Then everyone just stared at awe at the little one in my arms.

She had Andy's brown eyes that were the only thing she had of him everything else looked like me, her hair, her mouth, her nose.

"She has brown eyes," Rory said curiously.

"Just like grandma" I lied.

"What's her name?" aunt Prue asked.

"Cassidy, Kenny always said he liked that name. Cassidy Piper Marie Halliwell" I said looking down at the precious child in my arms.

"Perfect. Can we hold her?" Lorelai asked for everyone. So she was passed from one person to the other all the way around the room.

Nobody wanted to let go of her. She already had that affect on people.

House, Ally, and Chase (Forman didn't really like me that much) walked in when they saw Cassidy they just stared at her. Everyone had backed off to let the three of them look.

"She's perfect" Chase said as he reached out his finger and little Cass wrapped her tiny hand around in.

"Just like you were" House said staring at her.

"Wow Prue she looks just like you" Ally said.

"Yeah she does… I want you and Chase to be her godparents," I said.

"Us? Really?" Chase asked in his Australian accent.

"Of course, you two are the people I would trust the most other then my family and House who is my godfather" I said.

"So here hold your goddaughter," I said handing her to Chase.

"She's tiny, I've never seen such a tiny person before" Chase said.

"Hand her over it's my turn" Cameron said.

Chase pouted as her handed Cass over to Allison.

Cassidy had not once cried after she was brought in and passed from person to person just her big brown eyes looking around in curiosity.

She smiled at me when I was holding her, and looked up at me like I have all the answers.... I just hope I have the ones she needs.

* * *

**two more Chapters!**


	37. single

**Chapter 38: Single again (1 year later)**

Well Andy still hasn't seen Cass and still doesn't know she's his, I told him she was Kenny's and he believed me.

He is here now in San Francisco but I told him he couldn't see Cassidy

He and I are going out now while he study's for New York he has to stay in a hotel and I go and see him when I can. Mom and dad look after Cass when I want some alone time (they don't know but I go and see Andy). Matt moved into a house around the area. with his girlfriend Eleanor.

* * *

"Mom! Can you watch Cass I have to go to class?" I yelled up the stairs.

I went to an acting class in San Francisco University I decided I wanted to try acting. My teacher was a really cute guy his name was Steven he had a crush on me.

"What? Its 7o clock class ended at 3" mom said coming down the stairs.

Cass and Chris were asleep upstairs.

"I know but Steven wanted to help me practise my lines the big play is in only 4 days and I still need to memorize them," I said as I put on my jacket.

"So will you? I'll phone every once and a while to make sure they're still asleep. I'll be back around… ten… maybe, don't wait up" I said as I ran out the door.

* * *

I walked into the theatre and Steven had it all nice he taken out the bed and table and set each of them.

"Steven?" I asked.

"Oh hi Prue you're early" he said holding a bottle of champagne.

"What's all this?" I asked pointing at the bed and the food on the table.

"Oh nothing just something to help us with your lines" he said opening the wine.

"I have a kid Steven I can't," I said but I went to sit down beside him anyways.

"Just relax Prue. Let's have a good time tonight you don't have to tell anyone" he whispered into my ear as he started to massage me.

"That feels good," I said. He leaned in and kissed me I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

I felt someone watching us I turned around and saw Catharine, the girl who's always trying to get Andy to go out with her, she started walking and then I saw Andy behind her and he looked angry. I pushed Steven off me and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andy asked angry.

"Practising my lines. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why did he have his hands on you? You're my girlfriend you're not supposed to let anyone else touch you like that. Is this what you've been doing all this time you've said you were "practising your lines?" Sleeping with your teacher? You slut" he yelled.

"NO! Andy, don't listen to her. Catharine she's setting me up. Please Andy you have to trust me" I pleaded.

"I did. But I know what I saw, I saw you and him touching each other and massaging. I'm leaving I have to go to New York to get my diploma" he said he turned around and started to walk.

"Andy! You can't just leave me." I yelled after him he stopped.

"Well why not huh? I mean I can only see you when it's good for you, and i can't even see your daughter" he said without turning around.

"Cass…is...Andy I have to tell you something" I said but he started to walk off again.

He walked out and I heard the door slam and his car screech out of the parking lot.

I ran out crying drove home and found mom and dad in the living room. I ran over to her and dad and hugged them and cried.

"What is it honey?" dad asked.

"It's Andy he's leaving. He has to go to New York to train to be a Police. And he thinks I cheated on him with Steven" I cried.

"Oh it's okay baby. You know he had to go some time or another he wants to be a police officer just like you want to be a actor" mom said as she wiped my eyes and cheeks dry.

i can't beleive how calm they're are, they didn't even know i was with Andy. or maybe they did by the way they're acting... I don't know.

"How's my baby?" I asked.

"Fine, she's still sleeping" mom replied.

"Well I guess I'm single again." I joked.

"You know sweetie you don't always have to have a boyfriend, that baby upstairs only need you" dad said.

"I know dad its just I need someone else like Kenny to love me and her like he would have, I feel like there's a hole in my heart that Kenny left, and he wants me to fill it again, but its so hard" I said.

"It's going to take time, baby, Kenny was a big part of your life so he left a big hole its going to take time to fill it" mom said.

"Yeah so did she eat yet?" I asked.

"No I thought you would want to feed her" mom said. I went up stairs

To Cass's room but before I got to the door a young man appeared in front of me. He looked familiar

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

* * *

**ONE more chapter! dundundun**


	38. What Now?

**Chapter 39: John?  
****(every thing is going to happen a little fast in this one)**

"I'm John from the future" he said.

"And why don't I believe you?" I asked.

"Just trust me okay? I'm here to…s… talk to Piper," he said.

"I'm an empath I can tell you're lying. Who are you?" I said.

"My name is John Turner…H" he said.

"Turner" I asked.

"Halliwell…I'm your…son…everyone just calls me JT though" he said

"I don't have a son, and you look to old to be my son" I said.

"I'm from the future," he said.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm 23," he said. I just glared at him it wasn't really convincing. Then I looked at his eye's they were green, but I didn't know anybody with green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you remember what uncle Chris said when he was here?" he asked.

I thought for a little while.

"We're going to leave soon. Chris is 5 now; he said that this was when we leave" I said.

"yeah… after what happens Piper changes, she wants to get a normal life more then anything, and well Chris, you and Cass are magical, you guys are the next generation, so she starts to not want anything to do with you. That s why I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen" he said.

"You need to go do what you were going to do, I have to talk to Piper and Cole" he said.

"You mean grandma and grandpa" I said with a smile.

"Yeah" he said.

I went to feed Cassidy.

* * *

Down stairs

"Who are you?" mom asked.

"I already told I'm John Turner…JT. From the future" JT just about yelled.

"I don't believe you" dad said.

"Just listen to me now, why I'm here, you guys have to look after Prue really good she's vulnerable now and not just to demons" JT said.

"What does that mean?" mom asked.

"That means she is also vulnerable to human men and demons. If I remember correctly it was around this time she started using…sex to get what she wanted in human world and the underworld. She does this because of Andy he leaves her and makes her think she can't make a man happy enough… mostly… in the bedroom so she practices on other guys that don't really mean anything to her or mean anything at all. With the demons I know that after she has "it" with them she vanquishes them." JT said.

"What else? Why would you come all the way back here and tell us that? Why not go right to the first time and stop her?" dad asked.

"Because I am," JT said.

"You mean she's going to start pretty soon? With who?" mom asked.

"Well in my future a demon the Source sent after Cole kills him and try's to kill Piper but Prue walk's in and sees Cole on the floor and then the demon disappears. mom is really angry she shimmers out with tears rolling down her face. The demon caught you guys off guard because there wasn't any demon attacks anymore it sneaked up behind and threw Cole through the wall and into the other room then he threw a energy ball at you and you died. mom goes around down there and try's to find the demon using anything she can... her best weapon...her body" JT said.

"Did you just call her mom?" mom asked.

"Never mind, we have to find who would do it" JT said.

"Shax, he's the only one the Source would trust for something like this. He's the Source's bounty hunter" dad said.**(they never killed Shax after he killed Prue)**

"But we can stop it now… can't we? Now that we know," mom asked.

Then Shax appeared behind them and threw dad through the wall, quickly threw an energy ball **(or lightining or whatever it is)** at him then disappeared but not soon enough I got a good look at him.

I ran over to dad who was lying on the sunroom floor covered in blood. Mom was trying to get him to sit up but couldn't she just sat down beside him and cried. these past few years they got close again, not close enough to marry but close enough to be good parents, just about a couple.

I touched dad's face one last time then shimmered out.

"Prue no Come back here!" mom yelled after me.

"It's too late. I was too late," JT said as he sat down staring into space.

"John what do we do?" mom asked as she stood up, she was covered in dad's blood.

"We can't do anything. It's too late" JT replied.

I shimmered into my room and put on this really little outfit that looked like something only a hooker would wear. Then I shimmered over to Cass and Chris's room.

"I'll be back for you two; right now I just need sometime to myself. I'll be back for you two" I said then I kissed her and Chris on the forehead and shimmered out.

**Well there that's the end of this one. if you guys want a sequel you have to review. i already have an idea in my head so PLEASE review, at LEAST 45 reveiws.**

**Now I just thought I should put in the reason why I chose the name **"**A Entire Lifetime" **

**When my cousin Billy died they cleared out his desk and they found a piece of paper in his handwriting and it said**

_"_**_It takes a minute to find a special person, and hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but an entire life time to forget them"_ he copied it off the computer.**

**I don't know why I had to put it as the name to the story but it just felt right.**

**I miss Billy with all my heart he was one of those people who you think can never die it took my a while to accept it when I heard he was in a car crash I just thought he was probably ok. I cried my heart out when I realised he was never coming back.**

**He lived with us in our house because no one else would take him in. I use to get up and expect to see him sitting on the couch with my mom watching the news. I still expect him to walk through the door with his big grin on his face he never seem to quit smiling.**

**the potlatch we just had was for him "William Mackenzie Glendale III" it was a hard time for all of us. he wasn't there to do his dance, he wasn't there...**


End file.
